The Pass
by YJSexolf
Summary: HIATUS[CHAPTER 7 UPDATE] "Mereka pergi hyungie hiks..."/"Kau harus menemukannya, kau harus menemukan dongsaengmu"/"Kau! Hanya bocah menyusahkan. Kau tahu, kau bisa membuat ibu bangkrut karena penyakitmu itu!"/"Aku menyesal mengadopsimu! Jika aku tahu sejak awal kau hanya bocah penyakitan, aku tidak akan sudi mengadopsimu! Menyusahkan!"/KYUHAE BROTHERSHIP
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: The Pass prolog

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae, Park Jungsoo and other

Genre: brotheship, family, sad (maybe)

.

.

Warning: OOC, author masih baru, cerita pasaran, alur membingungkan, membosankan dan kekurangan lainnya.

.

.

This story is mine

All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri

.

.

Happy reading^_^

.

.

"Mereka pergi hyungie hiks..."

"Tenanglah saeng, hyung akan melindungimu"

"Aki tidak suka anak baru sepertimu, menyusahkan ibu saja, lebih baik kau mati!"

"Hey, jangan berkata begitu pada dongsaengku!"

"Kau harus menemukannya, kau harus menemukan dongsaengmu"

"Andwe! Jangan pisahkan aku dengannya, hiks..."

"Hyungie...jangan pergi...hiks... Jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Kau! Hanya bocah menyusahkan. Kau tahu, kau bisa membuat ibu bangkrut karena penyakitmu itu!"

"Mianhe, Kyuhyun sudah tidak disini..."

"Mwo? Lalu kemana dia?Kemana dongsaengku?"

"Donghae-ya, kau dari mana saja huh?"

"Hae, jawab appa!"

'Bruk'

"Aku menyesal mengadopsimu! Jika aku tahu sejak awal kau hanya bocah penyakitan, aku tidak akan sudi mengadopsimu! Menyusahkan!"

"Hyung kau harus membantuku mencarinya. Aku harus menemukan dongsaengku!"

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh mencarinya lagi, dia bukan putraku, untuk apa aku mencarinya!"

"Omo! Ada orang pingsan disini. Aish, bagamana ini?"

"Hyung, ini benar kau? Hiks...hyungie... aku merindukanmu...hiks..."

"Hyung...sudah-lah, a-aku ti-dak apa-apa"

"Kyunie, hyung harus melakukan sesuatu untukmu"

"Anak muda, kau sungguh akan melakukan ini?"

"Ne tuan, saya mohon. Dongsaeng saya butuh biaya untuk pengobatannya"

"Hae! Berhenti melakukan ini, kau bisa mati!"

"Aku melakukan ini untuk dongsaengku hyung..."

"Kalau begitu hyungpun sama. Hyung melarangmu melakukan ini karena hyung ingin melindungimu!"

"Hyung hentikan, jangan melakukan itu lagi demi aku. Hentikan hyung, atau aku akan membencimu"

"Hyungie...kau harus bangun, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri hyung. Bangunlah...kumohon..."

.

.

Note: Huwaaa apa ini, anyeong saya author baru dan belum berpengalaman. Mau coba bikin ff berchapter. Berawal dari kesukaan saya yang baca ff, jadi pingin deh buat ff sendiri. Pinginnya ff chaptered pertama saja ff yaoi, castnya Yunjae, tapi berhubung ini masih puasa saya bikin ff brothership castnya suju aja deh, soalnya menurut saya Yunjae gak bakalan ngena kalo gak ada adegan dewasanya, huwaaa ketauan mesumnya(saya Yunjae Shipper akut). Saya gk kuat nanggung dosanya chingu kalo bikin orang puasanya batal gara-gara baca ff kayak gitu.

Ini masih prolog chingu, liat responnya dulu, kalau bagus bakal lanjut kalau enggak ya gak tau deh hahaha. Review ne, kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan. Paling enggak seperempat dari viewers, soalnya di ff oneshoot pertama saya yang view banyak chingu, tapi yang review cuma satu. Tapi gak apalah, jeongmal gumawo buat yang udah review di ff oneshoot saya. See you, bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: The Pass chapter 1

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae, Park Jungsoo and other

Genre: brotheship, family, sad (maybe)

.

.

 **Warning: OOC, typos, author masih baru, cerita pasaran, alur membingungkan, membosankan dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

.

 **This story is mine**

 **All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri**

.

.

Happy reading^_^

.

.

14 April 2004

"Hyungie..." pekik namja kecil berusia 6 tahun itu sambil berlari menghampiri namja lain yang lebih besar darinya. Namja yang terlihat baru saja memasuki pintu utama kediaman mewah itu.

Nampaknya namja itu baru pulang sekolah melihat seragam yang masih dikenakannya.  
"Aigoo, Kyuhyunie! Jangan berlari sayang" seorang yeoja cantik ikut berlari mengejar putra kecilnya.

'Bruk' suara tubuh kecil Kyuhyun bertubrukan dengan tubuh sosok yang dipanggilnya 'hyungie' tadi, memeluknya erat.

"Kyuhyunie! sudah pulang eoh?" Seru riang sosok berusia 11 tahun itu. Ia membalas pelukan erat ke tubuh kurus dongsaengnya.

Yeoja cantik itu berdiri disamping 2 namja kecil yang sedang berpelukan "Kyuhyunie, jangan berlari seperti itu! Dan Donghae, lepaskan tubuh dongsaengmu, ia bisa sesak nafas" panik Cho Hanna, eomma dari kedua namja cilik itu.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia masih dalam pelukan Donghae, sosok yang dipanggilnya 'hyungie'.  
"Kyunie merindukan hyungie umma!" Raut kesal ketara diwajahnya yang masih pias.

"Umma tahu sayang. Tapi kau baru pulang dari rumah sakit. Umma tak mau kau sakit lagi!" Jelasnya. Donghae memang jarang mengunjungi Kyuhyun di rumah sakit karena aktivitas sekolahnya yang padat karena menjelang ujian akhir sekolah.

"Tenanglah umma, aku akan menjaga Kyunie. Kajja Kyunie, kita kekamar!" Ajak Donghae sambil menarik pelan tangan dongsaengnya menuju kamar mereka.

"Hae-ya jangan membuatnya lelah. Lagi pula kau belum makan, makanlah dulu!"

"Isshh umma, aku tidak akan lelah. Kenapa umma selalu melarang ini itu?" Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Kyunie sayang..."

"Aku hanya mengajaknya bermain PS umma. Itu tidak akan membuatnya terlalu lelah. Aku makan nanti saja, aku belum lapar" meski masih berusia 11 tahun, Donghae bisa bersikap layaknya orang dewasa jika dihadapan dongsaengnya.

.

.

.

"Hyungie..." panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Ia tengah duduk diatas pangkuan sang hyung dengan posisi menghadap Donghae yang duduk di ranjang mereka. Tangan mungilnya memeluk leher Donghae, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher hyungnya dan menumpukan tubuh kecilnya pada sang hyung.

"Hmm..." sebenarnya mereka tidak bermain PS seperti yang dikatakan Donghae pada ummanya. Melainkan Kyuhyun, bocah kecil ini akan selalu membutuhkannya sebagai tempat berkeluh kesah. Selalu begitu tiap ia pulang dari rumah sakit, mengingat tidak hanya satu dua kali Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit. Cukup lucu memang jika bocah seusia Kyuhyun membutuhkan teman curhat, tapi itulah yang terjadi.

"Hiks...hiks..." isakan demi isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun yang masih kehilangan warnanya. Air mata membasahi wajahnya yang tampak tirus.

"Ada apa hm..? Kenapa kau menangis?" Donghae mengusap pelan punggung dongsaengnya yang bergetar. Dapat ia rasakan pula lehernya basah karena tetesan air mata.

"Hiks...Minnie... hyungie...dia.. kemarin...hiks.. dia pergi...hiks... Ummanya bilang...hiks, ia..ia pergi ke tempat yang...hiks...jauh.." cerita Kyuhyun diiringi isak tangis.

"Minnie siapa Kyunie?" Bingung Donghae, pasalnya yang Donghae tahu Kyuhyun tidak punya teman. Kecuali satu...Changmin. Mungkinkah dia yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Donghae tidak bodoh untuk menyadari arti 'pergi jauh' yang dikatakan dongsaengnya.

"Minnie...hiks... Changminie... umma bilang...hiks.. aku tidak akan..hiks.. bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku...hiks . akan kesepian...hiks.." isak tangis Kyuhyun makin keras.

Ternyata benar dugaan Donghae. Changmin adalah teman sekamar Kyuhyun di rumah sakit. Teman yang juga memiliki penyakit yang sama dengannya. Itu yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin sangat dekat. Dan nampaknya tuhan sangat menyayanginya hingga memanggilnya lebih dulu, dari pada bocah ceria itu merasakan sakit terus menerus.

Meski begitu, ia sama sekali tak mengharapkan tuhan memanggil Kyuhyun lebih cepat. Bukannya ia suka melihat dongsaengnya sakit. Tapi sungguh, ia tak sanggup jika dongsaeng yang sangat ia sayangi ini pergi lebih dulu daripada dirinya.

"Ssst tenanglah Kyunie. Masih ada hyung disini, kau tidak akan kesepian" Donghae semakin erat memeluk tubuh dongsaengnya.

"Tapi...tapi...hiks... Changminie... aku takut berada...hiks.. diruang itu sendiri...hiks...Changmin..." yang Kyuhyun maksud ruangan itu adalah kamar rawatnya. Disana memang menyeramkan, akan sangat sepi jika Changmin tidak ada. Temannya yang satu itu memang selalu heboh dimanapun.

"Hei...Kyuhyunie..." Donghae mengangkat kepala dongsaengnya agar bertatapan dengannya.  
"Changmin sudah berada ditempat yang sangat menyenangkan, aku yakin ia pasti tidak akan mau kau ajak pulang. Disana dia sudah bersenang-senang" Donghae sedikit mengarang untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah hyungie... Kalau begitu aku mau ikut Minnie saja. Dia itu, kenapa bersenang-senang tidak mengajakku!" Jawab Kyuhyun polos, tangisnya sudah reda rupanya.

Mata Donghae sedikit berembun ketika mendengar ucapan polos dongsaengnya  
"Kalau Kyunie ikut Changminie, Kyunie tidak akan bisa bertemu hyung, bertemu appa dan umma. Apa Kyunie mau hmm...?"

Kyuhyun tertunduk dan menjawab pelan"Ani...Tapi hyungie, aku juga ingin bersenang-senang. Aku tidak pernah bisa bersenang-senang, appa dan umma selalu melarang ini itu. Tubuhku juga selalu sakit, aku tidak bisa bermain sesukaku. Minnie disana bisa bersenang-senang, berarti Changmin sudah tidak merasa sakit lagi" Kyuhyun memang cerdas untuk anak seusianya, ia sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulan dari informasi yang didapatnya.

"Kyunie tidak senang kalau Changmin tidak merasa sakit lagi?"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggeleng "Ani...aku senang Minnie sudah tidak sakit lagi. Aku tahu rasanya, sakit sekali hyungie..." ucapnya polos.

Dan kini ucapan polos itu membuat Donghae hampir tak bisa menahan air mata "Karena itu Kyunie harus disini bersama hyung, ne?"

"Eum...Kyunie akan selalu bersama hyung. Selamanya!" Ucapnya semangat.

Tuhan, kenapa harus dongsaengnya yang mengidap penyakit itu. Kenapa harus dongsaeng kecilnya yang menanggung sakit sebesar itu, kenapa bukan dirinya saja.

.

.

.

"Hae, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas matematika?" Tanya seorang namja dengan gummy smilenya, Eunhyuk mengintrogasi Donghae yang baru saja datang ke sekolah.

Donghae tersenyum jahil, ia hafal benar dengan sifat sahabat karibnya ini "Tentu saja..." belum selesai Donghae bicara, Eunhyung langsung menengadahkan tangannya. "Tapi aku tidak akan mencontekannya padamu!" Tambah Donghae.

"Mwo? Hae...kaukan teman sejatiku, tega sekali kau tidak mencontekan tugasmu padaku. Aku tidak mau dihukum pak guru kejam itu, jebal..." ujar Eunhyuk dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Donghae tergelak melihat wajah memelas yang ditunjukan Eunhyuk "Tenanglah, aku hanya bercanda!" Donghae mengeluarkan buku catatan dari dalam tasnya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Ishh kau ini membuatku panik saja!" Dengan cepat Eunhyuk merebut buku itu kemudian menyalinnya pada bukunya sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa denganmu? Pagi ini kau sangat ceria. Apa karena Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada bukunya. Memang benar pagi ini Donghae lebih ceria daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Di hari sebelumnya Donghae selalu tampak murung karena memikirkan dongsaengnya yang masih dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Kau benar Hyuk. Kyunie sudah pulang dari rumah sakit" Donghae tersenyum lebar.

"Wah bagus sekali, bagaimana kondisinya? Bolehkah pulang sekolah ini aku ke rumahmu? Rasanya aku juga merindukan bocah nakal itu" Eunhyuk memang bersahabat dengan Donghae sejak lama, hingga ia mengetahui tentang Kyuhyun dan sakitnya.

Raut wajah Donghae berubah sedikit murung saat Eunhyuk menanyakan kondisi Kyuhyun. Namun dengan cepat ia sembunyikan raut itu.

"Kyunie baik-baik saja, dan harus baik-baik saja"

Eunhyuk sedikit mengernyit heran saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Donghae 'harus baik-baik saja', apakah berarti saat ini Kyuhyun tidak baik-baik saja. Namun Eunhyuk tak mau bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia hanya ingin menjaga perasaan sahabatnya.

"Ah...selesai. Terimakasih Hae-ya!" Eunhyuk mengembalikan buku catatan Donghae saat ia sudah selesai menyalin semua tugas.

.

.

.

"Apa kata dokter?" Tanya Cho Younghwan, appa dari Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Ia baru saja pulang dari Taiwan setelah 2 minggu berada disana, ia adalah seorang rektor sebuah universitas ternama disana, jadi wajar jika ia harus tinggal lama disana untuk mengurus sekaligus mengajar di universitas itu.

Dan betapa paniknya dia ketika baru saja pulang dan istrinya mengatakan putra bungsunya tengah mengalami demam tinggi.

"Keadaannya baik-baik saja untuk saat ini. Dokter bilang kelelahan, mungkin karena kemarin terlalu lama bermain dengan Donghae sedang tubuhnya belum sehat betul" yeoja itu mengelus pelan rambut putranya yang basah oleh keringat. Diperhatikannya Kyuhyun yang tertidur diranjangnya dengan wajah pucat dan nafas tersengal.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun demam bukan karena terlalu lelah bermain bersama hyungnya,  
melainkan kemarin ia terlalu banyak menangis hingga tubuhnya menjadi drop.

"Dimana Donghae sekarang?"

"Ia sedang sekolah, kau lupa ini jam berapa huh?"

"Ah, kau benar"

Tuan Cho kemudiam mendudukkan diri disamping ranjang Kyuhyun, tangannya ikut mengelus surai ikal milik putranya.

"Bagaimana dengan terapinya?" Meski seorang yang sibuk, tuan Cho adalah tipikal kepala keluarga yang sangat perhatian pada keluarganya.

"Keadaanya membaik. Tapi itu hanya untuk saat ini, masih ada kemungkinan keadaannya memburuk lagi"

.

.

.

"Appa!" Seru Donghae saat melihat sang appa yang selama 2 minggu dirindukannya tengah berada diruang keluarga. Dengan segera Donghae berlari kearah appanya dan memeluknya erat-erat, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang menggerutu panjang pendek karena merasa ditinggalkan.

"Hei, jagoan appa sudah pulang eum!" Tuan Cho balas memeluk erat Donghae.

"Appa...kenapa lama sekali tidak pulang. Aku sangat rindu pada appa..." rengek Donghae manja. Ia memang sangat dekat dengan appanya.

"Kau manja sekali eoh?" Tuan Cho sedikit mengejek putranya.

"Appa!"

"Anyeong ahjussi!" Suara Hyukjae menginterupsi kebersamaan appa dan anak ini.

"Ah, Hyuk-ah! Kemari, masuklah!" Seru tuan Cho saat melihat Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Terimakasih ahjussi" Eunhyuk melangkah masuk sambil melayangkan tatapan sebal pada Donghae.

"Hehe...mianhe, aku lupa kau ikut aku tadi" Donghae tetawa pelan.

"Kau ini Hae-ya..." tuan Cho menjitak pelan kepala Donghae.

"Aww, sakit appa. Appa, Kyunie dimana, Hyuk ingin bertemu. Dia merindukan Kyunie katanya"

"Ah benarkah. Kyuhyunie ada dikamar, dia sedikit demam, kalian kesanalah, dia pasti senang sekali"

"Mwo? Kyuhyunie sakit lagi ahjussi, bukannya dia baru keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Kali ini hanya demam Hyuk-ah, Kyunie sudah biasa seperti itu" ujar tuan Cho menenangkan. Kyuhyun memang sudah biasa mengalami demam, lelah sedikit saja bisa membuat suhu tubuhnya naik. Meski begitu tak pelak rasa khawatir tetap menggelayuti hati tuan Cho.

"Ne, Kajja Hyukie!" Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

'Cklek' "Eomma..." ujar Donghae saat melihat ummanya sedang terduduk diranjang dimana dongsaengnya terbaring, menyibak rambut Kyuhyun yang menutupi dahinya.

"Hyungie..." panggil Kyuhyun lirih dengan suara paraunya. Matanya mengerjap sayu menatap sang hyung.

"Hey, sudah lebih baik?" Donghae mendekat kearah ranjang. Mendudukan diri disamping Kyuhyun yang sedang terbaring dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyenggol selang infus yang terhubung ke tangan dongsaengnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Tanganku sakit..." adunya sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang tersambung selang infus.

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja Hae" Jelas nyonya Cho pada putranya. "Eoh, ada Eunhyuk juga!" Serunya saat melihat sosok dibelakang Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangnya "Hyuk hyuk..." ia tersenyum senang melihat sahabat hyungnya yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik datang mengunjunginya.

"Anyeong ahjumma, anyeong Kyunie" Eunhyuk memasang senyum manisnya.

"Ah ne, Kyunie panggil dia hyung, jangan seperti itu, tidak sopan! Kemarilah Hyuk-ah. Hae, eomma akan mengambil camilan untuk kalian. Kalian temanilah Kyunie" Nyonya Cho kemudian meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

.

.

"Hyuk..." panggilan bernada pelan itu membuat Eunhyuk kesal. Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah bersandar pada tubuh hyungnya setelah memaksa duduk tadi.

"Yak, Kyunie! Aku ini seumuran dengan hyungmu tahu! Kenapa kau selalu tidak sopan padaku! Bukankah ahjuma sudah menyuruhmu memanggilku hyung huh!" Protes Eunhyuk dengan nada sedikit membentak padahal ia sama sekali tak bermaksud begitu. Kyuhyun memang terbiasa memanggilnya seperti itu. Meski terkesan tak sopan tapi itulah yang membuat Eunhyuk terkadang merindukan bocah kecil itu.

Wajah Kyuhyun mulai mendung, matanya mulai berembun "Hyuk hyuk tidak suka denganku ya..." ujarnya masih dengan suara pelan.

"M-mwo, yak Kyunie..."

"Hyuk, jangan membentaknya!" kata Donghae menegur, ia menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Matanya beralih pada Kyuhyun yang hendak menangis "Kyunie, Eunhyuk hanya ingin kau lebih sopan padanya, panggil dia hyung ne?" Donghae mencoba menasehati.

"Jeo-jeongmal? tapi...tapi Hyuk hyuk membentakku..." mata sayu Kyuhyun yang sedikit sembab menatap Eunhyuk meminta kepastian.

"Hah...ne, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu. Aishh terserah kaulah mau memanggilku apa, terserah!" seru Eunhyuk sedikit frustasi.

Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumnya "Yeayy... Hyuk hyuk menyukaiku" Kyuhyun berseru girang khas anak, wajah suramnya tadi hilang entah kemana. Tubuhnya sedikit melonjak dalam pelukan Donghae.

"Kyunie senang eoh?" tanya Donghae.

"Ne! Sangat senang, hehe Hyuk hyuk tidak boleh marah padaku lagi arra! Jika tidak, aku akan menangis seharian!" ancamnya dengan ekspresi imut.

Eunhyuk ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Dalam hati Eunhyuk juga ikut sedih melihat kondisi dongsaeng sahabatnya ini. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat pucat bahkan kini ada jarum infus yang menusuk tangan mungilnya. Bocah seusia Kyuhyun harusnya menggemaskan dengan pipi chubby dan tubuhnya yang gembul. Tapi lihatlah Kyuhyun, apa ia masih terlihat menggemaskan dengan pipi tirus dan tubuh sekurus itu. Mengingat apa yang harus dialami Kyuhyun diusia sekecil ini membuatnya yang memang cengeng ingin menangis saja.

12 Januari 2015

Suara detik jarum jam terdengar seperti suara detik kematian. Mengurangi harapan hidup setiap orang disetiap detiknya. Mengikis harapan seperti batu yang terkikis air disungai. Perlahan namun pasti detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam dan seterusnya tanpa disadari telah mengikis sisa usia.

Seorang namja dengan wajah pucat pasi terbaring lemah, tubuhnya penuh dengan alat-alat medis yang menunjang hidupnya. Alat-alat yang membantu mencoba mempertahankan satu nyawa di sebuah ruangan ICU. Ruangan dimana sebagian orang meyakini bahwa malaikat kematian sedang ingin bermain-main dengan jiwa-jiwa yanh ada disana. Sebuah ruangan yang menjadi penentu antara hidup dan matinya raga-raga yang tak lagi berdaya.

"Kumohon...bangunlah saeng..." bisik seseorang dari luar, menatap lurus objek yang terbaring pada salah satu ranjang di ruangan putih itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Note: membosankan? Mianhe ne. hayo... bisa tebak siapa yang ngomong "Kumohon...bangunlah saeng..." . Makasih banyak chingu yang udah review, follow, favorite dan baca ni ff yak. Mianhe kalo pendek, kemampuan otak saya untuk ngarang cuma segitu chingu. Ff ini flashback dan masa sekarang. Tapi saya lebih fokus yang flashback. Judulnya aja masa lalu(nyanyi lagu masa lalu), masa yang diceritain masa sekarang mulu, kan gk lucu. Iya gk chingu? (Ngomong iya!)

Hoho saya lihat tingkat siders masih tinggi nih. Ayo dong siders-sii, review! Gk akan ngurangi pulsa, mungkin cuma kuota doang berkurang dikit hehe. Kalau para siders udah menampakkan diri chap kedua saya update secepatnya ya. See you, bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: The Pass chapter 2

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae, Park Jungsoo and other

Genre: brotheship, family, sad (maybe)

.

.

 **Warning: OOC, typos, author masih baru, cerita pasaran, alur membingungkan, membosankan dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

.

 **This story is mine**

 **All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri**

.

.

Happy reading^_^

.

.

6 Juli 2004

"Um-ma,ap-pa?" Namja kecil berusia 6 tahun itu berkata lirih dibalik masker oksigen yang menutupi mulut serta hidungnya. Tubuh kurus namja kecil itu sedang terbaring lemah di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit yang sedang didorong dengan tergesa menuju ruang ICU.

"Kyuhyunie bertahan ne! Jangan menyerah ara?" Bisik tuan Cho yang sedang menggenggam tangan dingin milik namja kecil yang adalah Kyuhyun itu, membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat untuk putranya yang sedang bergelut dengan rasa sakitnya.

"Hiks... sak-it um-ma hiks.., sakit se-kali..." adu Kyuhyun kecil dengan polosnya saat ia merasa tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit. Air mata membasahi wajah yang pucat pasi itu, ia benar-benar sudah pada ambang toleransi sakitnya.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri seperti habis dipukuli, nafasnya terasa berat dan pendek, kepalanya tak henti berdenyut membuatnya pusing, juga perutnya terasa mual dan penuh membuatnya semakin tersiksa.

"Kyuhyunie..." nyonya Cho hanya bisa menggumamkan nama putranya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, ia cemas luar biasa. Ia ikut menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang satunya, mencoba mengalirkan kekuatan melalui genggaman tangan itu.

"Ughh.. um-ma.. hikss" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat, nafasnya terputus-putus. Ia meremas tangan ummanya dengan kuat saat rasa sakit itu semakin kuat bermunculan, keringat dingin yang membasahi tubuhnya membuat ia menggigil kedinginan karena hanya selimut tipis yang melindunginya dari udara dingin rumah sakit.

Nyonya Cho tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, ia hanya membalas genggaman putranya dengan erat, ia terisak keras melihat putranya merintih kesakitan.

"Maaf tuan, nyonya. Anda harus menunggu diluar!" Salah seorang suster menahan tuan dan nyonya Cho yang hendak ikut masuk ke dalam ruang ICU.

"Tapi Kyunie..." tahan nyonya Cho.

"Nyonya, putra anda akan baik-baik saja. Jika anda seperti ini, kami akan terlambat menanganinya dan ini akan memperparah kondisinya" kali ini salah seorang dokter mencoba menjelaskan.

Nyonya Cho terhenyak. Benar apa yang dikatakan dokter itu. Mereka tidak boleh egois, hanya karena ingin selalu berada didekat putranya, mereka menghambat kinerja dokter menangani putranya. Kondisi Kyuhyunlah yang harus diutamakan.

Tuan dan nyonya Cho mengalihkan pandangnya pada Kyuhyun"Kyunie harus baik-baik saja ne" tuan Cho mencoba melepas tautan tangan mereka. Namun apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun malah mengeratkan tautan tangan itu. Mata sayu Kyuhyun memandang memohon pada appa dan ummanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah "A-nihh...hhh.. ta..hiks...kuthh... um-mah..hah... ap-pahh..." dengan nafas tak beraturan Kyuhyun memaksakan diri untuk bicara. Ia tak mau berpisah dengan umma dan appanya. Ia takut berada di ruangan yang sebenarnya sudah sering ia sambangi, karena sebelumnya ada Changmin disana. Sedang sekarang?

"Adik, lepaskan tangan appa dan ummamu ne, ahjusi harus segera mengobatimu..." salah satu dokter mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun.

Namun Kyuhyun menggeleng, tetap pada pendiriannya "Um-ma... ani...nghh...hah...ta...kut..." ucap Kyuhyun semakin melemah. Ia merasa jantungnya mulai berdenyut lemah, tenaganya hilang entah kemana. Genggaman pada tangan appa dan ummanya merenggang. Ia merasa tak ada oksigen lagi untuk dihirupnya, bahkan masker oksigen yang sedari tadi membantu pernafasannya terasa sama sekali tak membantu. Tubuhnya mengejang sedemikian rupa membuat siapa saja yang ada disana panik.

"KYUHYUNIE...!" Masih dapat ia dengar suara ummanya menjeritkan namanya keras, sarat akan kekhawatiran. Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan kini hanya ada gelap dalam pandangnya.

.

.

.

Suasana bahagia menyelimuti sebuah sekolah dasar di Korea itu. Bagaimana tidak, semua siswa kelas 6 dinyatakan lulus tahun ini.

Dan saat ini mereka tengah mengadakan pesta perpisahan. Hal ini sudah menjadi semacam tradisi dimana para orang tua hadir dan memberikan semacam penghargaan atas kelulusan putra-putrinya.

Terlihat disana-sini anak-anak kelas 6 yang sedang tertawa bahagia bersama orang tuanya masing-masing. Dihibur dengan penampilan apik dari adik kelas mereka.

"Umma dan appa kemana..." suara pelan berbalut nada sedih terucap dari salah satu anak disana. Kepalanya tertunduk, ia termenung disudut ruangan. Oh, nampaknya tidak kesemuanya yang merasakan suasana bahagia itu.

"Ini hari pentingku. Kenapa kalian tidak datang..." ucapnya lagi. Wajah anak itu muram. Padahal orang tuanya sudah berjanji akan datang ke acara pesta perpisahan ini. Tapi apa, bahkan hingga acara hampir berakhir orang tuanya belum datang juga.

"HAE!" Panggil seseorang keras, membuat anak itu, Donghae mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi terus menunduk, menatap orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Berharap itu adalah appanya yang datang untuk meminta maaf karena keterlambatanya.

"Hyuk..." ah, ternyata Eunhyuk yang memanggilnya.

"Kau kenapa murung? Dimana Cho ahjusi dan Cho ahjuma?" Pertanyaan Eunhyuk nampaknya semakin mempersuram wajah Donghae.

"Mereka tidak datang..."

"Ah, mereka pasti akan datang. Tunggulah sebentar lagi" Eunhyuk mencoba menghibur.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir akhir acara Hyuk..."

"Ah, begitu. Eum, Hae... Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan..."

'Greb'

"Hy-hyuk..." Donghae tersentak saat tiba-tiba Eunhyuk memeluknya.

"Hae, apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah lupakan aku"

"A-apa maksudmu Hyuk?"

"Aku...aku harus pindah ke Jepang. Appa ada pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya menetap di Jepang. Hiks...Hae... Hari ini kami akan berangkat hiks..." Eunhyuk yang memang cengeng tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya dan langsung menerjang memeluk sahabatnya. Mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan berpisah dalam waktu yang lama dengan sahabat baiknya ini.

"Hyuk kenapa mendadak sekali...kenapa..." ujar Donghae tak percaya. Ia fikir ia dan Eunhyuk akan tetap bersama-sama, melanjutkan sekolah ditempat yang sama.

"Hiks...aku juga baru tahu. Appa dan umma sama sekali tidak memberitahuku..."

"Hyukie, tidak apa-apa, bukankah kita masih bisa saling berkomunikasi. Kau ini cengeng sekali" Donghae tersenyum, ia tak merasakan air mata mengalir dari matanya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan sedih jika akan berpisah dengan sahabat baiknya.

"Heh...kau juga sama cengengnya tahu. Kau saja yang tidak sadar sudah menangis, dasar..." ejek Eunhyuk balik.

Donghae meraba pipinya. Benar, basah. "Ah, aku tidak sadar kalau aku juga menangis haha. Hyukie kau tenang saja, apapun yang terjadi, kau akan tetap menjadi sahabatku yang terbaik. Ok?"

"Promise?" Eunhyuk menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

Donghae tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari Eunhyuk "Promise"

.

.

.

"Astaga yeobbo! Bagaimana dengan Donghae?" Pekik nyonya Cho tertahan saat mengingat janji untuk menghadiri pesta perpisahan sekolah Donghae. Keadaan Kyuhyun tadi benar-benar membuat mereka kalut hingga melupakan apapun selain Kyuhyun.

"Astaga! Akupun lupa!" Tuan Cho melihat jam tangan yang dikenakannya. Pukul 11.55. Sedang acara itu selesai pukul 12.00. Astaga, ini sudah benar-benar terlambat.

"Yeobbo, kau jemputlah Donghae. Aku akan menemani Kyunie disini" meski Kyuhyun belum diperbolehkan keluar dari ruang ICU, namun keadaannya jauh lebih baik dari pada tadi, ia sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Ia juga sudah sadar dan bisa berinteraksi meskipun hanya sekedar gerakan ringan.

"Baiklah, kau disini baik-baik ne!" Tuan Cho bergegas menuju parkiran mobil.

.

.

.

"Hae-ya!" Tuan Cho memanggil putranya yang sedang bersandar pada gerbang sekolahnya.

"Hae..." panggil tuan Cho lagi. Namun sayang, putranya itu sama sekali tak menjawab, bahkan pandangnya sama sekali tak teralihkan dari tanah yang dipijaknya. Menghindari kontak mata dengan sang appa.

"Hae..." tuan Cho mengelus pipi Donghae yang terasa agak basah "Kau marah pada appa eum?"

Donghae masih menunduk, enggan menjawab. Jujur saja ia kecewa.

"Hae-ya, maafkan appa dan umma ne?" Tuan Cho mencoba memeluk tubuh Donghae namun Donghae memundurkan langkahnya.

Melihat penolakan dari Donghae tuan Cho kembali berujar "Sungguh Hae-ya, appa dan umma benar-benar minta maaf padamu... Maafkan appa dan umma ne, jebal..."

"Kalian tidak datang..." akhirnya Donghae bersuara dengan nada kecewa. Kepalanya senantiasa menunduk.

"Maaf, maafkan appa. Dongsaengmu masuk rumah sakit lagi Hae-ya, appa dan umma sungguh tidak bisa meninggalkannya, tadi bahkan ia sempat kritis"

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar pernyataan appanya, matanya membelalak "Mwo? Kyuhyunie kritis appa? Kyuhyunie..." Ujarnya dengan nada panik.

"Hiks...Kyuhyunie..." Donghae mulai menitikkan air mata. Ia merasa bersalah pada dongsaengnya. Saat Kyuhyun sangat membutuhkan orang tuanya, ia malah kecewa karena orang tuanya tak hadir. Harusnya ia tahu, orang tuanya tak hadir pasti karena alasan tertentu. Kyuhyunie...maafkan hyung.

"Hae-ya..." melihat putranya menangis tersedu-sedu segera saja tuan Cho membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukannya, dan kali ini Donghae tak menolak. "Uljima... Kyunie sudah baik-baik saja..." tuan Cho mengelus punggung Donghae yang bergetar "Kajja kita temui dongsaengmu. Dia pasti sudah mencari-cari hyungnya yang tampan ini"

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya, ia menghapus sisa air mata dipipinya kemudian menatap sang appa "Aku tak marah appa, aku hanya sedikit kecewa. Tapi kalau itu alasannya, sungguh aku tak apa" Donghae menyungging senyum tipis.

Tuan Cho membalas dengan senyuman penuh haru. Sungguh ia tahu benar bagaimana sayangnya seorang Donghae kepada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Donghae menasuki ruang ICU khusus anak itu. Tuan Cho sendiri sepertinya sedang menerima telfon penting di luar, ruang ICU memang harus steril dari benda-benda elektronik karena pancaran entah itu gelombang maupun sinyal akan mengganggu kinerja peralatan medis. Ruangan luas itu tak hanya dihuni oleh satu dua anak melainkan hampir belasan anak dengan kondisi yang rata-rata sudah tak sadarkan diri menunggu sang pencipta menjemput ajal.

Donghae menatap kasihan anak-anak seusia dongsaengnya yang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang sempit yang berjajar rapi dengan segala peralatan medis yang menopang kehidupan mereka.

Dan sampailah ia diranjang yang ditempati dongsaengnya. Eommanya juga berada disana sedang mengajak Kyuhyun bicara meski hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan dan gelengan.

Rasa senang memercik dihati Donghae saat melihat Kyuhyun telah membuka matanya, setidaknya dongsaengnya tidak dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Meski begitu tak pelak rasa sedih mengalahkan rasa itu sendiri. Tuhan, kenapa lagi-lagi Kyuhyun. Ia tak tega, benar-benar tak tega.

Melihat dongsaengnya bernafas harus dibantu oleh selang oksigen, itupun sepertinya sama sekali tak membantu karena Donghae melihat dongsaengnya itu bernafas dengan susah payah. Memang, selain menderita penyakit mematikan itu, sejak lahir Kyuhyun juga menderita gangguan pernafasan, membuat nafasnya sering sesak jika lelah sedikit saja. Lebih lagi jika ia dalam keadaan sakit. Selang infus yang tak hanya satu menusuk tangan kecil Kyuhyun. Alat pacu detak jantung tertempel sempurna didada dongsaengnya menandakan ritme detak jantung yang tak beraturan sehingga harus dibantu alat itu agar berdetak teratur.

"Hae..." nyonya Cho yang melihat Donghae langsung bangkit dan segera memeluk Donghae "Hae...maaf, maafkan umma... Maafkan umma dan appa karena tidak bisa hadir, kau pasti sangat kecewa ne?"

Donghae menggeleng melepas pelukan ummanya "Ani, tidak apa"

Nyonya Cho menatap Donghae menyelidik "Sungguh umma, gwenchana, aku mengerti..."

"Yeobbo, Hae, ayo keluar sebentar!" Tuan Cho yang baru masuk menginterupsi percakapan ibu dan anak ini.

Donghae dan nyonya Cho saling berpandangan bingung "Ada apa yeobbo?"

"Ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan. Kajja!" Tuan Cho menarik istri dan putranya keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya ingin menahan mereka namun ia terlalu lemas untuk bersuara.

"Yeobbo kau harus ikut aku ke Taiwan hari ini juga!" Ujar tuan Cho saat mereka bertiga sudah berada di luar ruangan.

"Mwo? Untuk apa, biasanya kau pergi sendiri?" Heran nyonya Cho.

"Ada hal penting yang harus diselesaikan, dan kau harus ikut!"

"Appa, lalu siapa yang menjaga Kyunie, aku tidak bisa sendiri!" Donghae sadar bagaimanapun ia masih anak berusia 11 tahun yang akan kebingungan jika terjadi sesuatu dengan dongsaengnya.

"Donghae benar yeobbo! Bagaimanapun Donghae belum bisa menjaga Kyunie sendirian"

"Kalian tenang saja. Hae-ya, appa sudah mengutus sekertaris appa untuk menemanimu menjaga Kyuhyunie, sebentar lagi ia pasti datang. Appa dan umma tidak akan lama berada disana, jaga Kyuhyunie arra?"

"Kau serius dengan ini yeobbo?"

"Aku serius, kajja kita pergi!"

"Donghae-ya, kau jaga diri baik-baik ne! Jaga dongsaengmu juga" pesan nyonya Cho. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti apa kata suaminya.

Tuan Cho bersama istrinya pun beranjak pergi.

Donghae termenung, perasaan lain menelusup dihatinya, perasaan enggan membiarkaan orang tuanya pergi. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"UMMA! APPA!" Dengan langkah kaki yang cepat Donghae mengejar appa dan ummanya yang sudah jauh didepan menuju parkiran mobil. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari semua orang. Maklum saja, ini rumah sakit, bersuara keras saja tidak boleh apalagi berteriak.

Ia mengejar hingga keparkiran namun sayang...

"UMMA! APPA!" Mobil yang ditumpangi appa dan ummanya sudah pergi.

Ia berjalan gontai kembali menuju ruangan tempat Kyuhyun berada. Sebisa mungkin ia mengabaikan perasaan tidak tenang dalam benaknya. Semoga ini bukan pertanda apapun.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyunie!" saat memasuki ruangan, Donghae melihat beberapa dokter sedang mengelilingi ranjang dongsaengnya. Dengan cepat ia mendekat ke arah ranjang itu, menerobos beberapa dokter untuk menggapai Kyuhyun.

"Hyuhh...ngiehhh..." panggil Kyuhyun pelan, sangat pelan hingga tak ada satupun yang mendengar.

"Dokter, ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Ada apa dengan dongsaengku?" Tanya Donghae kepada salah satu dokter disana.

"Tenanglah nak, kami sedang berusaha menangani dongsaengmu" dokter itu mengganti selang oksigen dengan masker setelah melihat Kyuhyun kembali pada sesaknya.

Tangan lemah Kyuhyun, perlahan terulur, hendak menggapai tangan hyungnya. Donghae yang melihat itu segera menggapai tangan itu kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan Kyunie.." Donghae melihat air mata mulai mengalir dari mata sayu Kyuhyun. Tuhan...dongsaengnya kali ini pasti sungguh sangat kesakitan.

"Sa-kit...se-sak...ughh.. Peluk...hiks...hhh...hyung.. pe-luk.." Kyuhyun berkata pelan, namun kali ini orang lain dapat mendengarnya.

"Dokter..." Donghae meminta pendapat dokter atas permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa, akan sangat riskan jika kau memeluknya" tolak dokter itu mentah-mentah.

Dokter lain disana mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan, mengisinya dengan cairan neumorphan, sejenis obat penahan sakit dosis tinggi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, bibirnya tetap bergumam 'peluk'. Kyuhyun begitu kesakitan, ia ingin hyungnya memeluknya, hanya itu, ia tidak ingin yang lain. "Baiklah, setelah aku memberinya obat ini" melihat reaksi keras dari Kyuhyun, dokter disana membiarkan Donghae untuk memeluk Kyuhyun.

Dokter itu menyuntikkan cairan tadi ke lengan Kyuhyun. Para dokter itu meningalkan ruangan setelah melihat kondisi Kyuhyun mulai tenang.

Dengan perlahan Donghae mendudukkan tubuh Kyuhyun, kemudian ia mendudukan diri dibelakang Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam posisi setengah duduk. Ia sangat berhati-hati agar selang-selang yang membantu kinerja tubuh dongsaengnya sama sekali tak bergeser ataupun tertarik.

Setelah ia berhasil duduk dengan nyaman, segera saja disandarkannya tubuh dongsaengnya ke pelukannya. Tangannya perlahan memeluk dada Kyuhyun, dapat ia rasakan langsung tangannya bersentuhan dengan kabel-kabel disana menghantarkan getaran listrik dalam frekuensi rendah. Baju pasien bagian depan Kyuhyun memang tidak dikancingkan, hal ini untuk memudahkan pemasangan kabel-kabel tadi.

Kyuhyun yang bersandar penuh pada Donghae pelukan hyungnya terasa lebih nyaman dibandingkan kasur rumah sakit yang keras hingga ia tak dapat tidur "A...kuhh.. hah...i...ngin... hah...hhh...ti..dur... hh...hyu-ngiehh..." dengan nyaman Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba tertidur. Ia lelah, sangat lelah. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit karena kabel juga selang-selang yang menghiasi tubuhnya, bergerak sedikit saja rasanya sakit bukan main. Ia mencoba tertidur meski nafasnya masih terasa sesak.

"Tidurlah Kyunie...hyung tahu kau sangat lelah..." Donghae mengecupi puncak kepala dongsaengnya, dari jarak sedekat ini dapat ia dengar deru nafas dongsaengnya yang berat dalam tidurnya. Dengan pelan ia mengusap-ngusap dada Kyuhyun, berharap sedikit dapat membantu memperlancar jalan nafas dongsaengnya.

"Eoh, ahjusi siapa?" Tanya Donghae heran saat melihat namja seusia appanya berdiri disamping ranjang dongsaengnya.

"Anyeong. Saya sekertaris tuan Cho, tuan. Panggil saja pak Jang" jawab namja itu dengan tenang.

"Ah, ne ahjusi. Ada apa?"

"Saya kemari hanya untuk memberitahu nomor ponsel saya tuan. Jika sewaktu-waktu anda membutuhkan saya, anda bisa menghubungi saya. Anda punya ponsel bukan? Saya masih ada pekerjaan" pak Jang menyerahkan sebuah note bertuliskan nomor ponselnya.

"Terimakasih ahjusi"

"Baik, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu" namja itu membungkukkan badan kemudian keluar ruangan.  
.

.

.

Menit-menit yang membosankan. Saat ini hanya dia yang masih terjaga, Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar jatuh kedalam tidur lelapnya. Ruangan yang begitu senyap membuat Donghae sedikit merinding. Dialihkan pandangnya mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengusir kebosanannya, televisi mungkin. Tidak ada, tentu saja, mana ada televisi diruang ICU. "Aishh... bosan sekali" rutuknya pelan.

Matanya tak sengaja menangkap bayangan pasien lain tepat disamping ranjang dongaaengnya. "Ishh..." Donghae bergidik ngeri melihat kondisi namja kecil itu lebih parah dari Kyuhyun. Alat medis yang menempel ditubuhnya hampir saja menutupi seluruh tubuhnya saking banyaknya. Namja kecil itu bahkan terlihat hampir tak bernafas dalam ketidaksadarannya. Donghae benar-benar berharap Kyuhyun tak akan pernah mengalami kondisi yang sama dengan pasien itu.

.

.

.

7 Juli 2004

Air mata Donghae mengalir dengan deras, jadi perasaan buruk yang berseliweran di kepalanya kemarin, ini adalah puncaknya. Setelah kemarin Kyuhyun dengan sakitnya yang kambuh dan sekarang, pagi ini, pak Jang, sekertaris appanya mengatakan bahwa appa dan ummanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat yang mereka tumpangi saat hendak kembali ke Korea tadi malam. Pesawat KU airlines itu mengalami kerusakan mesin sehingga terbakar diudara, mengakibatkan seluruh body pesawat juga seluruh penumpang hangus terbakar didalamnya kemudian jatuh diperairan laut Cina selatan. Pemerintah dengan tanggap langsung menurunkan tim pencarian.

"Umma...appa..." ratapnya sedih. Saat ini ia sedang berjongkok di salah satu koridor rumah sakit, tepat dimana sekertaris appanya itu memberitahukannya berita mengejutkan ini.

Donghae menangis dan terus menangis. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan kasihan dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, mengira ia baru saja kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarganya dirumah sakit ini. Meski benar kenyataanya ia baru saja kehilangan orang-orang yang amat disayanginya. Pak Jang masih setia berada disampingnya, mengelus-ngelus punggungnya, mencoba menenangkan putra dari atasannya ini.

Hanya ada satu hal yang ada dibenak Donghae, bagaimana cara memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang ini.

.

.

.

"Kau pergi dengan cepat Hanna-ya. Jika kau dan suamimu pergi, siapa? Siapa yang akan menjaga putra kita?" Seorang namja berumur sekitar 30-an menatap televisi yang sedang marak memberitakan pasal jatuhnya pesawat KU airlines yang salah satu penumpangnya adalah pasangan Cho. Cho Younghwan memang cukup dikenal dikalangan masyarakat Korea sebagai orang yang berjasa dalam pengembangan pendidikan baik di Korea maupun di luar negeri. Karena itu kematiannya bersama sang istri dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu menjadi berita dimana-mana.

.

.

.

12 Januari 2015

Seorang namja berpakaian putih ala dokter menepuk namja lain yang berpakaian sama sepertinya. Namja lain yang fokusnya masih tak beranjak dari sesosok namja yang terbaring lemah di ruang ICU melalui sebuah kaca.

Namja itu tersentak kaget "Kau ini...membuatku kaget saja!"

"Benarkah, aku tidak akan minta maaf, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Dan jangan protes!"

"Kau ini Heechul-ah, sifatmu benar-benar menyebalkan!" Namja itu hanya bisa bersabar menghadapi sifat unik sahabatnya, Heechul.

"Kau masih ada pasien?" Tanya Heechul pada sahabatnya.

"Ani"

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah! Kau tahu, kau akan dianggap tidak waras karena berdiri berjam-jam disini" meski terkesan galak, Heechul sebenarnya adalah orang yang perhatian.

"Aku hanya ingin memandangi dongsaengku..."

"Kau lupa kalau dongsaengmu tak hanya dia, perhatikanlah dia juga, dia juga sakit Jungsoo..."

Namja itu, Jungsoo menggeleng "Sudahlah, aku tak mau membahasnya, ayo pergi, aku lapar sekali"

"Ck...Kau selalu mengelak ya!"

"Terserah kau saja, aku sudah benar-benar lapar!"

'Aku bukan menghindar Heechul-ah, aku hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan'

.

.

.

TBC

Note: Terima kasih buat semuanya yang bersedia memberikan review. Hayo siapa yang jawab itu Jungsoo di chap kemarin. Minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ne! Chap depan mungkin akan sedikit lama, saudara saya banyak chingu jadi silaturahminya lama hehehe(alasan).

Review dari chingu semua saya tunggu, karena tanpa review ff ini gak akan jalan chingu. Ok, see you bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: The Pass Chapter 3

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae, Park Jungsoo and other

Genre: brotheship, family, sad (maybe)

.

.

Warning: OOC, typos, author masih baru, cerita pasaran, alur membingungkan, membosankan dan kekurangan lainnya.

.

.

This story is mine

All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri

.

.

Happy reading^_^

.

.

11 Juli 2004

"Mereka pergi hyungie hiks..." saat ini Donghae masih terus mendekap erat dongsaengnya yang tengah menangis hebat. Ini semua salah pak Jang, ah ani, ini salahnya yang tak segera memberi tahu dongsaengnya tentang kepergian orang tua mereka. Dan secara tak sengaja pak Jang memberitahu dongsaengnya bahwa orang tua mereka telah pergi.

Ingin Donghae juga ikut menangis, tapi ia harus kuat sekarang, ada seseorang yang membutuhkannya sebagai sandaran. Kyuhyunnya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki sekarang. Yang akan ia lindungi dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya.

Pernah Donghae berharap setidaknya ia dapat melihat jasad orang tuanya untuk yang terakhir kali, namun harapan ity pupus, pencarian selama 4 hari oleh pemerintah tak membuahkan hasil lalu dihentikan karena dari seluruh penumpang tak ada satupun jasad yang ditemukan. Ada berbagai spekulasi penyebab tak ditemukannya jasad para korban, salah satunya jasad-jasad itu telah dimakan predator lautan mengingat laut Cina selatan yang begitu luas dan dihuni berbagai predator lautan.

"Kyunie...saeng...mereka pergi ketempat yang menyenangkan seperti Changmin, Kyunie tidak boleh sedih...ne!" Donghae menciumi puncak kepala Kyuhyun yang basah oleh keringat, bocah itu kelelahan karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Kenapa...hiks...kenapa tidak mengajak...hiks... hiks...dan hyungie...hiks...Kyunie ingin...hiks...ikut...hiks...ummaaa" sama seperti dulu, Kyuhyun menganggap orang tuanya pergi ketempat jauh yang tak akan bisa ia temui lagi.

"Dan Kyunie mau meninggalkan hyungie...?"

"Hyungie...hiks...ikut" Donghae tersenyum miris mendengar pernyataan polos dongsaengnya tentang kematian.

"Tenanglah saeng, hyung akan melindungimu"

"Apapun yang terjadi, hyung akan selalu melindungimu" air mata tak bisa Donghae tahan lagi. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, kini bulir-bulir air mata menuruni pipinya.

Kyunie...dongsaeng...jangan pernah kau pergi meninggalkan hyung...hyung hanya memilikimu. Kau harus kuat, kau dongsaengku yang begitu kuat, jangan kalah oleh sakitmu... Tetaplah bersama hyung...

.

.

.

14 Juli 2004

"Ahjusi, Kyuhyunie belum sehat benar, ia bahkan belum keluar dari ruang ICU, kenapa harus pulang sekarang?" Tanya Donghae dengan nada marah. Pasalnya pak Jang, sekertaris appanya memutuskan secara sepihak Kyuhyun harus keluar dari rumah sakit segera.

"Saya tahu tuan. Tapi maaf, tabungan tuan Cho untuk membiayai perawatan sudah habis tak bersisa, bahkan seharusnya tuan Kyuhyun harus keluar dari rumah sakit sehari yang lalu. Tapi pihak rumah sakit masih memberi toleransi karena melihat kondisi tuan Kyuhyun, tuan. Dan sekarang pihak rumah sakit memberi peringatan, jika tidak segera dilunasi, dengan terpaksa tuan Kyuhyun harus keluar dari sini. Maaf tuan, saya sendiri bukan orang berada. Maaf jika saya tidak bisa membantu" jelas pak Jang panjang lebar. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa sangat kasihan dengan putra dari atasannya ini. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Meski gaji yang diperolehnya sebagai sekertaris tuan Cho cukup besar, namun ia adalah ayah dengan 5 anak, ia juga harus menghidupi istri dan kedua orang tuanya. Jadi tak pernah ada uang sisa untuk ditabung.

Jika dipikir memang benar jika pihak rumah sakit meminta untuk melunasi biaya. Mengingat biaya untuk ruang ICU permalam tidaklah murah. Tapi setidaknya mereka harus memiliki rasa kemanusiaan bukan, tega sekali membiarkan orang yang sakit parah tanpa perawatan.

"Uang memang berkuasa ahjusi..." kata Donghae lirih. Tuhan cobaan apa lagi ini, darimana ia bisa mencari uang untuk biaya perawatan dongsaengnya.

Donghae memang tidak terlalu terkejut mengenai tabungan appanya itu. Pak Jang sudah menceritakan bahwa appanya sedang mengalami kesulitan moneter untuk pembiayaan universitasnya. Jadi hampir seluruh tabungan bahkan rumah ia gadaikan untuk pembiayaan itu. Dan appa dan ummanya terbang ke Taiwan untuk membicarakan mengenai pembiayaan itu.

Donghae masih sangat bersyukur karena pak Jang masih mau membantunya.

"Heh..." Donghae tersenyum sinis, jadi sekarang ia dan dongsaengnya adalah yatim piatu yang tak punya rumah, tak punya apapun selain apa yang melekat pada tubuh mereka. Tentu saja, rumah mereka telah disita oleh bank, beserta isinya. Untung saja ia masih sempat mengambil uang tabungan di kamarnya kemarin. Tak punya siapapun untuk dimintai pertolongan. Mereka tidak punya kerabat dekat, appa dan umma mereka adalah anak tunggal sedang harabeoji dan halmeoni mereka telah meninggal semua.

Tuhan, mengapa kau memberiku cobaan seberat ini. Sanggupkah aku? Sanggupkah aku melewati ujian ini.

"Tidak apa ahjusi, ahjusi masih mau membantuku saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur. Dan ahjusi, jangan panggil aku dan Kyuhyun tuan lagi, kami bukan siapa-siapa"

"Tuan..."

"Ahjusi...panggil aku Hae. Tidak apa, aku akan membawa Kyunie keluar dari sini"

"Tuan...ah maksudku Hae, saya ingin sekali mengangkat kalian menjadi putraku, tapi maaf saya tidak yakin bisa membiayai kalian"

"Tidak apa ahjusi, aku dan Kyunie juga tidak ingin merepotkan ahjusi lebih dari ini"

"Bagaimana jika kalian ke panti asuhan?"

"Panti asuhan? Kedengaran tidak buruk, Kyunie akan punya banyak teman disana" meski berkata begitu, Donghae sama sekali tak ada niat ke tempat itu.

"Tuan...Hae...sungguh jika sewaktu-waktu kalian membutuhkan bantuan. Telfon saja, kalian jangan sungkan ne!"

Donghae tersenyum, sekertaris appanya ini begitu baik ternyata "Ne ahjusi"

.

.

.

"Hyungie...kita mau kemana...?" Pertanyaan pelan terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun yang memutih. Ia belum sehat benar dan sekarang hyungnya mengajaknya berjalan tak tentu arah.

"Kita mau pulang...?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ani saeng, kita akan mencari rumah baru, rumah lama kita sudah tak bisa ditempati" inilah tekad Donghae, meski masih kecil ia tak mau bergantung kepada orang lain. Ia ingin berusaha sendiri menghidupi dirinya dan dongsaengnya.

Dan saat ini Donghae ingin mencari setidaknya flat kecil untuk mereka tinggal. Uang tabungannya sebenarnya cukup jika untuk membayar ongkos naik bus. Namun ia lebih memilih berjalan kaki, menghemat biaya. Ia hanya tak mau uangnya kurang, karena Donghae sendiri tau berapa harga sewa sebuah flat kecil, ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Donghae nekat kabur saat mengetahui pak Jang akan membawa mereka ke panti asuhan. Ia tak mau, bukan apa-apa, ia hanya tak suka dengan pandangan orang lain tentang anak-anak panti asuhan, kasihan, dianggap remeh dan pandangan negatif lain membuatnya enggan. Ia tak suka diksihani, ia tak suka dianggap remeh. Oleh karena itu Donghae lebih memilih ini.

"Kenapa hyung, bukankah rumah kita masih baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Rumah kita rusak Kyunie, ada gempa kemarin" karang Donghae sedikit tak masuk akal. Otaknya buntu untuk mencari alasan lain lebih dari ini sedang ia tak mungkin memberitahu kebenarannya pada dongsaeng kecilnya ini bukan.

"Jeongmal? Aku tak tahu kalau ada gempa" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau kan sedang sakit, mungkin saja tak merasakannya" karangnya lagi.

"Apa hubungannya?" ingat Kyuhyun anak yang cerdas.

"Aish sudahlah!"

.

.

.

Tak tahu telah berapa lama mereka berjalan, yang jelas hari telah beranjak larut.  
"Hyunghh...hh...hhh..." Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, namja kecil itu memegangi dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak, ia kesulitan menghirup udara. Bajunya hampir basah oleh keringat yang sejak tadi sudah bercucuran meski di tengah udara dingin.

Donghae ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah pucat pasi penuh peluh. Nafasnya menderu tak beraturan. Astaga, ia lupa jika Kyuhyun tak boleh lelah. Pabbo Donghae!

"Astaga Kyuhyunie. Mianhe kau pasti sangat kelelahan..." Donghae segera berjongkok didepan Kyuhyun "Naiklah Kyunie"

"Hh...hyungie...hhh..."

"Sudahlah ayo naik. Hyung tak mau sesakmu bertambah parah karena kelelahan. Kajja!"

Kyuhyunpun menaikan tubuh kecilnya ke punggung hyungnya "Kyuhh.. lelah.." keluhnya pelan.

"Tidurlah Kyunie, tidurlah" pinta Donghae.

Kyuhyun kemudian merebahkan kepalanya, dadanya masih terasa sesak, mungkin tidur akan memperbaiki keadaannya.

.

.

.

15 Juli 2004

"Aish...aku harus mencari pekerjaan apa?" Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Sejak tengah malam hingga menjelang pagi ia berkeliling sekitar komplek flat kecil yang baru saja ia sewa untuk mencari pekerjaan di kedai-kedai kecil yang buka hingga pagi. Ia harus punya pekerjaan, uang tabungannya habis untuk melunasi biaya sewa selama satu bulan kedepan.

Mulanya tentu saja sang pemilik tidak mengijinkannya yang saat itu tengah menggendong Kyuhyun untuk menyewa sebuah flat miliknya. Pemilik flat itu tentu heran melihat 2 bocah yang hendak menyewa flat tanpa didampingi orang tua. Namun setelah menceritakan keadaan bahwa mereka sudah tak memiliki orang tua dan tempat tinggal, akhirnya mereka diijinkan menempati flat kecil itu.

"Aku harus mendapat pekerjaan, jika tidak...Kyuhyunie akan makan apa..." katanya lirih, ia sudah menawarkan diri dimana-mana namun ia ditolak dengan satu alasan yakni ia masih terlalu kecil, tak ada yang mau mempekerjakan anak kecil sepertinya. Dongsaeng kecilnya itu tak boleh telat makan, karena telat sedikit saja lambung bocah itu bisa mengalami pendarahan. Sedang ia sekarang sama sekali tak memiliki uang sepeserpun.

Donghae terus nelanjutkan langkahnya dengan wajah lesu "Aku harus kemana lagi.. "

"Astaga, semoga ahjusi itu mau menerimaku" harapnya setelah melihat ada sebuah kedai kecil penjual jjangmyeon dipinggir jalan.

Dengan langkah sedikit ragu Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedai itu. Ia ragu jika ahjusi itu mau menerimanya.

"Pe-permisi..." sapa Donghae pada ahjusi si pemilik kedai.

"Ada apa!" Sahutnya sedikit ketus, ahjusi itu tampak sibuk membereskan daganganya.

"Eum..ahjusi butuh bantuan? Jika butuh bolehkah aku bekerja disini"

Ahjusi itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap bocah yang baru saja meminta pekerjaan padanya "Mwo? Tidak, aku tidak mau, kau tahu kedaiku ini kecil, tak banyak keuntungan yang bisa aku dapat. Dan lagi aku tak mau dituntut karena mempekerjakan anak dibawah umur!"

Jawaban yang sama diterima Donghae, tempat-tempat yang ia datangi juga mengatakan hal demikian. Namun untuk kali ini Donghae tidak akan menyerah.

"Kumohon ahjusi..." Donghae meraih tangan ahjusi itu "Aku benar-benar sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan.."

"Hey asal kau tahu ya! Semua orang juga membutuhkan pekerjaan. Pergi sana! Menganggu saja!" Ahjusi itu menyentak tangan Donghae hingga terlepas.

Donghae berlutut "Ahjusi...kumohon...kumohon dengan sangat. Aku sudah tak punya uang sama sekali, dongsaengku butuh makan...aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ahjusi"

"Heh! Peduli apa aku, mau kau dan dongsaengmu matipun apa urusanku, sudah pergi sana!" Ahjusi itu mendorong tubuh Donghae hingga ia jatuh tersungkur.

"Kumohon ahjusi...hiks..." akhirnya Donghae tak dapat menahan tangisnya. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah diperlakukan rendah apalagi sampai memohon-mohon seperti ini.

"PERGI!" Bentak ahjusi itu keras sambil menendang Donghae yang masih jatuh tersungkur.

"Hiks...hiks..." Donghae mencoba bangkit.

"Ahjusi...hiks...kumohon, tak apa...hiks...jika kau tak mau menerimaku bekerja. Tapi...bisakah kau memberiku sedikit makanan... nae saengie harus makan...hiks..." Donghae merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh, meminta belas kasihan dari orang yang jelas tak punya belas kasihan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika tak begini, Kyuhyun tak akan bisa makan.

"Tidak! Pengemis sepertimu tidak patut dikasihani! PERGI KAU!"

Donghae menunduk, ia sedikit berjengkit kaget mendengar bentakan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Matanya yang sembab menatap sepotong roti yang terjatuh disamping meja tempat menaruh dagangan lainya. Selain menjual jjangmyeon, kedai ini juga menjual camilan.

Bisikan setan mempengaruhi otaknya. Haruskah ia mencuri, haruskah ia memberi makan dongsaengnya dengan barang hasil curian. Tapi roti itu sudah terjatuh dan berada diatas tanah, bukankah itu artinya roti itu sudah dibuang.

Dengan perlahan Donghae hendak mengambil sepotong roti itu, namun...

"Yak! Kau mau mencuri eoh!" ahjusi tak berperasaan tadi mencekal tangan Donghae yang hendak menggapai sepotong roti yang terjatuh itu.

"Hiks...ahjusi, rotinya sudah jatuh, biarkan aku mengambilnya...hiks..."

"Itu tidak jatuh, ah kau pasti sengaja menjatuhkannya eoh!" Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar tuduhan itu. Jelas-jelas roti itu telah berada dibawah sejak tadi "Kau sengaja menjatuhkannya supaya kau bisa mengambilnya! PENCURI!" ahjusi itu berteriak keras, menjadikan beberapa orang namja dari kedai disekitar mereka yang kelihatannya sedikit mabuk mengampiri mereka.

"Ani ahjusi...hiks..." Donghae mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman kuat ahjusi itu dari tangannya, tapi apa daya, tenaganya sama sekali tak sebanding dengan ahjusi itu.

"Eoh, kau! Kecil-kecil sudah jadi pencuri eoh!" ujar seorang namja bertubuh gemuk yang datang bersama beberapa namja tadi.

"Ani...hiks...aku bukan pencuri..."

"Mana ada maling yang mengaku sudah...hajar saja dia!" ahjusi itu malah memprovokasi namja-namja yang nampak setengah mabuk.

"Baik, ayo kita hajar!" seorang namja lain yang tampak melakukan peregangan, bersiap untuk menghajar.

"Ayo!"

'Bough'

'Bough'

"Hiks...ampun...ampun..." Donghae menelungkup, mencoba melindungi diri.

'Plak'

"Jangan meminta ampun, kau pencuri, kau tak pantas diampuni!"

'Bough'

"Akhh..." pukulan terakhir mengenai perut Donghae, sukses membuatnya merasa mual dan hampir mengeluakan isi perutnya, ah ani, asam lambungnya, ia belum makan apapun sejak kemarin.

"Ugh...am-pun..." Donghae terbaring ditanah dengan kedua tangan memeluk perutnya yang terasa sakit juga mual. Bahkan saat keadaannya demikianpun, gerombolan namja itu tetap menendanginya.

"Rasakan kau pencuri! Kau mau roti ini?" ahjusi itu mengambil roti yang terjatuh tadi, kemudian menginjak-nginjaknya dan melemparkannya pada Donghae "Makan itu!" ahjusi yang menjadi biang masalah itu pergi setelah selesai menutup kedainya.

"Rasakan kau! Makanya, kecil-kecil jangan jadi maling!" 'Cuih' namja itu meludahi Donghae kemudian pergi bersama gerombolannya.

Donghae memejamkan matanya, air ludah itu tepat mengenai wajahnya. Oh tuhan, ia merasa hari ini harga dirinya benar-benar diinjak-injak.

Dengan tertatih Donghae bangkit, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit karena pukulan tadi. Tak adakah yang ingin menolongnya...

Tuhan...kirimkanlah malaikat penolongmu...

"Nak...kau tidak apa-apa?" seseorang menepuk bahu Donghae.

Donghae menatap seseorang itu dengan mata sembabnya "Ah, ne ahjusi, saya baik" sahutnya pada ahjusi berwajah ramah dihadapannya.

Ahjusi itu mengelus pelan pipi Donghae yang sedikit memar "Kau terluka, kajja ke kedai ahjusi, ahjusi akan mengobatimu, ah dan panggil saja aku Shin ahjusi. Kajja!"

Donghae tersenyum, masih ada orang baik ternyata, terimakasih tuhan..  
"Terimakasih banyak ahjusi"

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu dipukuli oleh mereka, kenapa kau berurusan dengan orang itu, kau tahu pemilik kedai itu sangat suka menindas anak-anak" tanya Shin ahjusi pada Donghae setelah selesai menobati Donghae di kedainya. Shin ahjusi pemilik kedai ini, ia menjual sushi disini.

"Aku mencari pekerjaan ahjusi, sudah kemana-mana tapi tak ada yang mau menerimaku"

"Dimana orang tuamu? Kenapa kau sampai seperti ini?"

"Mereka sudah meninggal ahjusi..." entah sejak kapan Donghae mulai tak menyukai pertanyaan tentang orang tuanya.

"Ya tuhan, kasihan sekali. Ah bagaimana jika kau bekerja dikedaiku, kebetulan aku mengurus kedaiku sendirian. Haha istri dan anak-anaku lebih memilih membuja restoran baru dari pada meneruska kedai peninggalan ayahku. Bagaimana, apa kau mau? tapi aku hanya bisa membayarmu sedikit"

"Jongmal ahjusi? Gwenchana, yang penting aku sudah punya pekerjaan. Terima kasih banyak ahjusi"

"Ne, sama-sama. Baiklah besok kemarilah tengah malam, kedaiku mulai buka tengah malam. Sekarang pulanglah, kau sedang tidak baik"

Donghae membungkuk berkali-kali "Ah...terimakasih, terimakasih ahjusi" selepas itu Donghae masih belum beranjak dari sana "Eh itu..." Donghae menunjuk sisa jualan yang masih ada diatas meja.

"Ada apa?"

"Eum...ahjusi bolehkah aku meminta sisa sushi jualanmu. Dongsaengku harus makan, sedang aku mulai besok bekerja ditempatmu...bolehkah ahjusi..."

"Ah...itu, tentu saja, sayang jika dibuang, aku biasanya membuangnya" Shin ahjusi memasukkan beberapa sisa sushi jualannya kesebuah kantong plastik lalu menyerahkannya pada Donghae.

"Terimakasih...terimaksih banyak ahjusi" Donghae membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali.

"Ne, ne sudah pulanglah!"

"Ne ahjusi, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak"

.

.

.

"Ugh...hyungie..." Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, sedikit mengerjap-ngerjap untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya temaram lampu kecil diatasnya.

"Eoh...dimana ini? Hyungie!" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangnya. Didapatinya dirinya tengah terbaring di satu-satunya kasur yang ada diruangan, kasur ini begitu keras dan tak nyaman jika dibandingkan kasur lamanya. Ruangan berukuran sekitar 4 kali 4 meter ini terlihat tidak begitu bersih. Debu dan sarang laba-laba dimana-mana. Juga begitu sempit, Kyuhyun melihat dapur, ruang TV, kamar mandi berada dalam satu ruangan kecil ini.

"Hyungie!" Teriak Kyuhyun lagi, ia sangat ketakutan berada di tempat yang sama sekali tak diketahuinya. Ia hampir saja menangis jika...

"Kyuhyunie...kau sudah bangun"

"Hyungie..." Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya, meminta dipeluk.

Donghae berjalan kearah Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk saengnya itu.

"Hyungie kemana? Ini dimana?" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, kemudian menatap wajah sang hyung "Hyungie..." tangan mungil Kyuhyun meraba pipi Donghae yang dihiasi lebam, ah bekasnya tentu saja belum hilang "Hyungie kenapa...? Kenapa terluka...?"

"Kyuhyunie...Hyung tidak apa-apa, hyung hanya terjatuh tadi" Donghae menurunkan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih berada dipipinya.

"Hyungie tidak bohong..?"

Donghae tersenyum "Ani hyungie tidak bohong. Dan, ah ini rumah baru kita Kyuhyunie"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat lucu "Mwo? Jelek sekali hyungie, Kyunie tidak mau!"

"Kyuhyunie...uang hyung tidak cukup untuk menyewa rumah yang lebih bagus, jadi untuk sementara kita tinggal disini ne?" Donghae mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Tapi..."

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain Kyunie, gwenchana ne?"

Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Jja, Kyunie pergilah mencuci muka lalu kita makan, kau sudah lapar bukan?" Donghae membuka kantong plastik berisi sushi pemberian ahjusi tadi.

"Whoaa hyungie, ini apa?" Mata Kyuhyun berbinar saat melihat makanan yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Selama ini ummanya selalu mengatur makanannya dengan sayuran itu-itu saja yang membuat Kyuhyun bosan.

"Ini namanya sushi Kyunie, jja pergi ke kamar mandi, setelah ini kita makan"

"Ne!" Kyuhyun langsung beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Donghae merebahkan tubuh lelahnya pada kasur keras itu. Ia lelah sekali, semalaman ia tak tidur karena mencari tempat sewa flat juga pekerjaan. Donghae sengaja mencari pekerjaan dengan waktu kerja dari petang hingga pagi hari karena Kyuhyun tak akan bisa ditinggal, dongsaengnya ini begitu  
lengket kepadanya. Jadi ia memilih bekerja pada saat Kyuhyun masih tertidur. Dan ah, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana sekolahnya, seharusnya ia meneruskan sekolahnya, bagaimana ia akan melanjutkan ke tingkat junior high school dengan keadaan macam ini. Isshh Donghae, jangan pikirkan itu, itu tidak penting, yang terpenting sekarang bagaimana caranya kau dan dongsaengmu bisa bertahan hidup.  
.

.

.

"Tuan, kediaman tuan Cho lima hari yang lalu telah disita oleh pihak bank, tuan Cho menggadaikan seluruh asetnya termasuk rumahnya untuk mengatasi krisis finansial universitas yang dipimpinnya" lapor seotang namja muda kepada seorang namja paruh baya yang merupakan atasannya itu.

Namja paruh baya itu tampak duduk dengan angkuhnya dikursi kebesarannya. Raut wajahnya tegas dan dingin, membuat siapa saja tak berani menatapnya lama-lama

"APA?" namja paruh baya itu menggebrak mejanya keras "Lalu dimana putraku, dimana dia sekarang? Dasar tidak becus, kenapa kalian baru mengetahuinya sekarang huh?" Bentak namja paruh baya itu pada bawahannya itu.

"Maaf, maafkan kami tuan"

"Cari putraku hingga ia ditemukan, jika tidak, kau dan bawahanmu akan kupecat semuanya. Mengerti!"

"Baik tuan" sang namja muda itu kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan.

Namja paruh baya itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena emosi, sebagai seorang ayah, tentu saja ia sangat cemas, mengingat bagaimana kelanjutan hidup putra bungsunya yang sekarang ia tak tahu dimana.

'Ddrrrtt' tak lama kemudian ponsel namja paruh baya itu bergetar. Ia meihat nama yang tertera pada ponsel itu, ah putra sulungnya ternyata. Dengan segera ia menggeser tombol hijau pada ponsel touchsreenya.

"Yeobboseoyo appa" suara dari seberang sana.

"Hmm...ada apa?" Jawab namja paruh baya itu tenang.

"Appa aku sudah berada di bandara..."

"Arra, akan appa suruh bawahan appa untuk menjemputmu"

"Eum...appa..." pihak diseberang terdiam agak lama "saranghae..." 'Tut' telefon itu diputus sepihak oleh orang diseberang.

"Anak itu." Gumamnya dengan nada tak suka.

.

.

.

Seorang namja muda berumur 18 tahun dengan wajah tampan nampak berdiri disalah satu sudut bandara dengan sebuah koper tergeletak disampingnya. Namja itu baru saja melakukan perjalanan selama 11 jam dari negeri paman sam, tempatnya menuntut ilmu selama 3 tahun. Dan sekarang ia pulang untuk bekerja di Korea. Namja tampan itu cerdas, ia bahkan sudah menamatkan kuliahnya diusia 18 tahun.

Matanya senantiasa memandang ponselnya yang baru saja memutus sebuah panggilan. Panggilan dari orang yang paling ia hormati sekaligus ia segani, appanya.

Namja muda nan tampan itu menghela nafas berat "Sarangheyo appa..." gumamnya pelan.

Hubungannya dengan sang appa memang tak terlalu baik saat ini. Hal ini bermula saat keputusan yang ia ambil secara sepihak tak disetujui sang appa. Dan ia dengan nekat melawan kehendak sang appa demi meraih cita-citanya. Menjadi dokter, itulah cita-citanya, namun sang appa tak mendukungnya karena ia ingin putranya ini menjadi penerus bisnis keluarga. Hal yang wajar memang, tapi setiap orang berhak menentukan jalan hidupnya masing-masing bukan?

Senang juga sedih menelusup dihatinya. Senang karena setidaknya ia bisa mendengar suara sang appa meski hanya melalui telepon. Dan sedih karena tak tahu, sampai kapan appanya memperlakukannya dingin seperti ini.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti dihadapannya. Keluarlah seseorang berpakaian jas rapi membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Silakan, tuan Jungsoo" namja berpakaian rapi itu segera mengambil alih koper yang ada disebelah namja muda itu.

Namja muda itu, Park Jungsoo tanpa banyak bicara langsung memasuki mobil mewahnya.

"Kita ke kantor appa!" Perintahnya.

"Tapi tuan..."

"Antar saja aku kesana!"

.

.

.

16 Juli 2004

Hari baru saja berganti. Namun Donghae sudah terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia masih berada diatas kasur dengan Kyuhyun tertidur lelap disampingnya.

Detik berikutnya Donghae menatap Kyuhyun, membelai rambutnya sayang kemudian mengecup kening dongsaengnya "Hyung pergi dulu saeng..." katanya pelan, tentu saja ia tak mau membangunkan sang dongsaeng.

.

.

.

Donghae berjalan cepat menuju kedai tempatnya bekerja. Ia tak mau telat dihari pertamanya. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan ahjusi yang sudah berbaik hati mau mempekerjakannya.

"Anyeong ahjusi!" Donghae menyapa ahjusi pemilik kedai yang nampak sibuk mempersiapkan dagangannya.

"Ah kau ternyata" ahjusi itu melirik Donghae dan jam tangannya "Bagus kau datang tepat waktu. Ambil apron itu lalu pakailah!" Dia menunjuk sebuah apron yang tersampir di salah satu kursi disana.

"Ne ahjusi" Donghae hendak beranjak mengambil apron itu sebelum ahjusi itu berujar.

"Tunggu dulu, Siapa namamu? Aku belum tahu namamu"

Ah, itu, ia lupa kalau belum memperkenalkan diri sedari kemarin "Donghae imnida ahjusi..."

"Ah, ne Donghae, kau bertugas menjadi pelayan disini, arra?!"

Donghae mengangguk.

.

.

.

Namja tampan dengan setelan jas rapi berjalan gontai tak tentu arah. Ia bahkan meninggalkan mobil mewahnya di pinggir jalan. Ia hanya ingin berjalan, menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kalut. Ia, Jungsoo masih sedikit linglung akan hal yang baru saja disampaikan appanya. Umma kandungnya, Kim Hanna, atau Park Hanna waktu masih berstatus sebagai istri appanya, telah meninggal, karena kecelakaan pesawat bersama suami barunya.

Oh ya tuhan...Kutuklah dia sebagai anak durhaka karena tidak tahu ummanya sendiri meninggal.

Tak lama ia sampai disebuah taman, taman yang tak ia kenali. Jungsoo berjongkok disalah satu sudut taman. Ia tarik lututnya menghimpit dadanya sendiri kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lututnya.

Bahunya mulai berguncang, ia menangis dalam diam. Sejak dikantor appanya ia sudah menahan tangisnya. Dan sekarang ia hanya ingin meluapkan segalanya. Tak usah pikirkan pandangan orang lain tentangnya. Ini sudah sangat larut, hingga tak ada seorangpun ditaman ini.

Sejauh apapun ia dengan sang umma, tetap saja hubungan antara ibu dan anak begitu kuat, bagaimanapun masih ada rasa rindu, sayang dan berharap dapat kembali bertemu dengan ummanya.

Selain itu appanya juga berkata akan mencari dongsaengnya. Kenapa? Bukankah dia masih ada dirumahnya?

Tunggu dulu... "Jika umma dan suami barunya meninggal, siapa yang merawat dongsaengku? Siapa yang merawat Donghae?" Tanya Jungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia teringat dongsaengnya yang telah lama tak ia temui. 7 tahun lalu, appa dan ummanya bercerai. Berdasarkan keputusan pengadilan, ia ikut appanya sedang sang dongsaeng, Donghae ikut ummanya. Ia yang saat itu masih berusia 11 tahun tak kuasa menolak keputusan itu hingga ia harus berpisah dengan dongsaeng yang sangat ia sayangi.

Dan...astaga! appanya juga berkata jika kediaman tuan Cho, yang merupakan suami baru ummanya disita oleh pihak bank "Astaga Hae-ya...dimana kau sekarang...?" Matanya mulai berembun.

Tak bisa ia bayangkan dimana dongsaengnya kini berada, tinggal dimana dia, bagaimana ia makan. Eoh, apa mungkin dia berada di rumah saudara ummanya atau tuan Cho?

Seingatnya ummanya tidak mempunyai saudara, jadi satu-satunya kemungkinan Donghae berada di rumah saudara tuan Cho.

"Haruskah aku mencari tahu, ya, aku harus ikut mencari keberadaan Donghae!"

.

.

.

13 Januari 2015

Namja cantik itu, Heechul dengan telaten membersihkan tubuh ringkih seseorang yang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakitnya.

Matanya tertutup rapat, terlihat beberapa bagian tubuhnya membiru.

"Kau! Kenapa kau tidak bangun juga! Kau mau Jungsoo salah paham padamu terus-menerus, bangunlah... Aku tahu kau tak bersalah, Donghae hanya terlalu menyayangimu hingga melakukan apapun untukmu...kyu"

.

.

TBC...

Note: Mianhe kalo lamaaaa... Terimaksih banyak yang sudah bersedia memberikan riview, follow, favorite. Mianhe gk bisa bales review satu-satu, saya gk tau harus jawab apa, nah loh. Oh ya, makasih banyak buat Awaelfkyu13 yang udah bilang summarynya gk terlalu menarik. Jadi saya ganti deh hehe malu, sebenarnya saya udah nyadar kalo ntu sumarry kagak menarik, otak males diajak mikir sih jadi saya biarin itu aja. Banyak yang nanya penyakit Kyu apa, penyakitnya udah pasaran kok chingu, saya gk mau nyari info tentang penyakit yang aneh-aneh hehe.

Jujur aja saya kecewa sekali chingu, bayangkan yang view ff ini ada 500 orang lebih dan yang review baru beberapa. Sungguh kalau yang view cuma sekitar 100 orang, review yang sudah masuk itu lebih dari cukup. Saya minta buat semua reader plis hargai saya sebagai penulis disini, review satu kata pun nggak apa kok chingu. Next chap udah siap nih! Bakal update cepat jika siders udah bersedia memberikan review ok kalau enggak, saya bakal update 6 bulan sekali(Hahaha ngancem, bercanda chingu). Tapi serius kalo next chap udah ready, tinggal lihat respon para reader. Ok, See you bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: The Pass chapter 4

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae, Park Jungsoo and other

Genre: brotheship, family, sad (maybe)

.

.

Warning: OOC, typos, author masih baru, cerita pasaran, alur membingungkan, membosankan dan kekurangan lainnya.

.

.

This story is mine

All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri

.

.

Note: Ehehe nyempil, saya taruh diatas, takut kagak kebaca. Makasih banyak buat yang udah review, follow, favorit atau yang sekedar baca. Ada chingu yang bilang disini Kyu sakit mulu ya. Serius saya gak nyadar kalo seperti itu. Di chap inipun Kyu bakal sakit lagi huwweee (ditimpuk reader). Kalo nggak gitu alurnya bakal lambat banget, nggak sesuai ama apa yang sudah saya tentukan sebelumnya. Soalnya sakitnya Kyuhyun bakal menentukan kejadian yang terjadi selanjutnya(Author: Ngerti nggak? Reader: Nggak). Lagipula saya juga udah bosan ma Kyuhae kecil. Nih tangan udah gereget pingin nulis Kyuhae pas udah gede. Dengan begitu harap dimaklumi (apaan deh).

Nah, di chap ini akan terjawab Kyuhyun sakit apa. Itu lho penyakit yang biasa ada disinetron-sinetron indonesia yang bikin penontonya nangis bombay. Kalo ada salah-salah tentang penanganan medisnya harap dimaklumi ya. Saya bukan dokter, saya hanya anak SMA yang bercita-cita jadi bidan, nah loh.

Jangan bosan review ne? Kalo gak ingat 6 bulan! Becanda-becanda hehe.

.

.

Happy reading^_^

.

.

Kehidupan dua bersaudara itu masih seperti biasa. Donghae dengan kegiatan barunya, bekerja. Sedang Kyuhyun harus tetap dirumah untuk beristirahat. Meski Donghae sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi Kyuhyun yang naik turun. Namun sepertinya tuhan masih memberi kesehatan pada Kyuhyun. Hingga…

23 Juli 2004

Detik waktu masih menunjukan pukul 3 pagi. Dinginpun masih setia menyelimuti udara sekitar. Desiran angin malam membawa dingin, membuat sosok yang terbaring dan hanya terlindung selimut tipis itu menggigil kedinginan. Diantara kesendirianya, ditemani cahaya lampu temaram. Tak ada siapapun disana.

Sosok itu, Kyuhyun terlihat tak tenang dalam tidurnya. Bocah itu sesekali merintih dan melenguh sakit, suara-suara sarat akan nada sakit itu keluar dari celah bibir yang memucat itu. Matanya masih terpejam erat, ia merintih diantara tidurnya dengan suhu tubuh tak normal.

"Eunghh... " Mata itu akhirnya terbuka, rasa sakit yang bertubi-tubi itu membuatnya terjaga dari tidur lelapnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap sekilas menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada.

Dan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat segera menghujam perutnya saat kesadaran penuh ia dapatkan "Hah... hhh.. eungh.. Hyung..." tarikan nafas beratnya terdengar, ia merintih sembari mencari keberadaan hyungnya. Ia meraba-raba kasur disampingnya, kosong, tak ada siapapun disana.

Lagi, ia memanggil sang hyung "Hy...hyung...ugh...hh.." hening, tak ada yang berniat menjawab panggilan itu.

Kyuhyun mulai terisak, sangat menakutkan baginya merasakan sakit ini sendirian, ia menginginkan hyungnya "HYUNG!...hiks..." Jeritnya sekuat tenaga, berharap sang hyung segera datang dan memeluknya, memberikan kata-kata penenang seperti biasa.

Namun sayang, untuk kesekian kalinya, hanya hening yang menyapanya "Hiks...sakit...sakit...hiks.. hyungie!" masih belum menyerah, Kyuhyun masih mencoba memanggil hyungnya dengan suaranya yang mulai melirih. Matanya mulai tak fokus, sedikit mengabur karena lemas, mungkin.

Tubuh itu berguling kesamping, menekuk tubuhnya, meringkuk diatas ranjang dengan satu tangan memegang perutnya sendiri, ingin ia menekanya berharap setidaknya rasa sakit itu berkurang, namun yang terjadi malah sakit itu semakin menjadi saat ia menekan perutnya.

Perutnya terasa kaku, sesuatu didalam sana membuat perutnya sedikit membuncit. Dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak karena tekanan dari perutnya.

"Umhh...hah...sakit..." tanganya yang satu lagi mencengkram seprai dengan kuat sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakitnya.

"Hyung...hyungie...hyungie..." Kyuhyun bergumam, meski tanpa suara Kyuhyun masih memanggil manggil hyungnya. Oh tuhan, sebenarnya dimana hyungnya itu.

Wajah itu sungguh pucat dihiasi peluh dimana-mana. Rautnya terlihat menahan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Hae...hyung...hhh..." oh tuhan, ia tampak begitu kesakitan. Matanya terpejam erat kala rasa mual dan sakit bercampur menjadi satu saat sesuatu mencoba keluar dari perutnya.

"Huwek...uhuk...uhuk..." darah kehitaman itu sukses keluar dari mulut dan hidung Kyuhyun. Darah itu begitu banyak, terus menerus keluar seakan ingin menghabiskan persediaan darah dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Tetesan darah itupun mulai mengotori seprai.

Tubuh lemah itu gemetar, ia ketakutan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, apa yang salah dengan tubuhnya.

Tak pernah ia sampai muntah darah seperti ini. Biasanya hanya mimisanlah yang sering ia alami.

"Hiks...umhh...sak-it...uhuk.." tangan lemahnya semakin memeluk perutnya yang masih terasa mual juga sakit.

Kesadaran Kyuhyun sudah diambang batas. Masih dapat ia rasakan darah yang mengalir melalui kerongkongannya terus menerus naik, keluar melalui mulut dan hidungnya. Ia kesulitan bernafas, darah itu seolah menyumbat seluruh jalan nafasnya.

Apa aku akan pergi ke tempat Changminie, umma dan appa? Hyungie...

Perlahan namun pasti, mata itu tertutup, menyisakan gelap yang menemani di tengah kesendirianya.

.

.

.

'Deg' Donghae menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Pandangan matanya kosong. Ia tak mengerti, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak kencang seakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres. Entahlah, yang pasti perasaanya tak enak.

"Hae-ya, kenapa kau berdiri disitu, cepat bekerja, ada banyak pelanggan yang menunggu!" Teriakan Shin ahjusi menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunanya. Tentu Shin ahjusi heran, pelanggan sedang ramai-ramainya, namun Donghae malah terbengong begitu.

"Ah, ne ahjusi. Mianhe" Donghae sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba mengusir pikiran buruk yang menghampiri. Tenanglah Donghae, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Pukul 5 lebih 30 menit pagi, jam kerjanya telah berakhir. Segera setelah menerima gaji hari pertamanya, Donghae bergegas pulang ke flat kecilnya.

Donghae sedikit mempercepat langkah kakinya, perasaan tak enak yang sedari tadi menggelayuti pikiranya terasa semakin menjadi-jadi hingga membuatnya cemas. Ia cemas, tapi tak tahu apa yang ia cemaskan.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia sampai didepan flatnya. Diambilnya kunci flat dari saku celananya. Ia kemudian membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali.

Pandangnya tertuju pada satu-satunya ranjang yang terdapat disini. Ruangan ini begitu sempit hingga ia bisa melihat dongsaengnya yang masih tertidur dengan posisi menyamping, memunggunginya hingga ia tak dapat melihat wajahnya, disana, diatas seprei dengan noda berwarna merah. Tunggu...bukankah seprei mereka berwarna putih. Dan apa itu, warna merah itu seakan merembes hingga menetes kelantai. Apa itu...darah, pikirnya.

"Kyu...saengie..!" Panggilnya pelan. Memastikan dongsaengnya baik-baik saja dan berharap pikirannya salah.

"Kyu..." panggilnya lagi saat tak mendapat jawaban dari sang dongsaeng.

Kakinya mulai melemas, ada sesuatu yang tak beres, dengan rasa takut yang menjadi ia melangkah pelan menuju ranjang yang ditempati Kyuhyun.

Semakin dekat, dapat ia cium dengan jelas bau anyir khas darah yang semakin meyakinkan bahwa noda merah itu benar adalah darah.

Tubuhnya gemetar takut.

"Kyu..." panggilnya sambil membalik posisi Kyuhyun, hingga posisi dongsaeng kecilnya itu terbaring terlentang.

Matanya membulat kaget. Bibirnya kelu, tak bisa berkata-kata melihat pemandangan di hadapanya. Apa, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kenapa sebagian wajah juga baju Kyuhyun terdapat banyak sekali noda darah.

Kakinya tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya, ia terduduk diranjang, tak dipedulikanya tubuhnya yang kotor oleh darah yang masih basah menggenang di atas ranjang.

Matanya berkaca-kaca dan isakan mulai terdengar "Kyunie...hiks...bangun saeng...hiks...bangun...jangan menakuti hyung...hiks..." Donghae mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak bergerak. Nafas Kyuhyun begitu lemah. Ia memposisikan diri dengan kepala Kyuhyun bertumpu pada pangkuannya.

Donghae ketakutan, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia harus bagaimana.

"Hiks..saeng..bangunlah..." Donghae terus mencoba menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Menepuk pipi dongsaengnya berkali-kali bahkan hingga tampak memerah.

"Kyunie...saengie...hiks...bangun..."

Donghae pabbo, apa yang kau pikirkan, harusnya kau segera membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Dengan masih terisak Donghae mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun, kemudian menggendongnya dibelakang. Ia segera berlari menuju rumah sakit, rumah sakit yang sama dimana Kyuhyun pernah dirawat disana. Tak dipedulikannya ia yang tak memakai alas kaki juga pintu flat yang masih terbuka. Ia tak peduli itu, yang ia pedulikan hanya Kyuhyun yang sekarang terkulai lemas digendonganya.

Mengabaikan berbagai pandangan orang, Donghae terus berlari menuju rumah sakit yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari flatnya.

Dan ketika ia telah sampai disana...

"Tolong...tolong tuan, dongsaengku...hiks..sakit, tolong dia!" Pintanya pada seorang petugas administrasi di sana. Donghae bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jadi ia berinisiatif bertanya kepada siapa saja yang berseragam putih, ia pikir mereka pasti seorang petugas medis bukan.

Petugas administrasi itu hanya menoleh dan berkata dan tersenyum remeh "Maaf adik, kau harus melunasi administrasi terlebih dahulu sebelum dongsaengmu mendapat perawatan. Apa kau punya uang eum?"

"Aku..." Donghae mengeluarkan uang hasil kerjanya selama satu hari di kedai Shin ahjusi dan memperlihatkanya pada petugas itu.

Petugas itu tersenyum sinis "Lihat, uang ini bahkan tidak cukup untuk membeli es krim"

"Hiks...tuan aku mohon...hiks...Tolong dongsaengku...kumohon.."

"Maaf adik, itu sudah peraturan rumah sakit, kau harus memebayar dulu sebelum kami memberikan perawatan"

"APA UANG BEGITU PENTING DARI NYAWA MANUSIA? Dia sakit...hiks...kumohon" Donghae begitu emosi hingga tanpa sadar membentak petugas itu. Bentakan yang membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian disini sejenak. Beberapa orang memandang kasihan, tak suka, juga biasa saja. Yang pasti tak ada satupun yang berniat membantu. Mereka masih pada kepentinganya masing-masing. Manusia memang egois.

"Yah begitulah adanya" petugas itu tampak melenggang pergi.

Ia pun mencari bantuan kebeberapa orang berseragam putih lainya, namun sayang, jawaban yang diterimanya tetaplah sama.

Donghae menangis keras, ia duduk dilantai rumah sakit sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

Bodoh,ia hanya berpikir untuk menghidupi ia dan Kyuhyun sendiri. Sungguh tidak terpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan jika Kyuhyun kembali sakit seperti sekarang.

Apa lagi keadaan Kyuhyun yang memang belum sehat benar.

Donghae menyesal, harusnya ia menurut saja untuk ikut ke panti asuhan. Bukan malah melarikan diri seperti ini. Ia benar-benar berharap waktu bisa diulang. Meskipun ia tak suka panti asuhan, tapi paling tidak ada orang dewasa yang akan bisa ia mintai tolong jika Kyuhyun sakit seperti ini.

Tuhan, berilah pertolongan pada kami...

Dan tuhan maha mendengar setiap doa dari hamba-hambanya.

Donghae melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya berjalan pelan menghampirinya. Ternyata masih ada segelintir orang yang mau peduli diantara beribu orang yang tak mempedulikanya.

"Ah-ahjuma...hiks...tolong, tolong ahjuma, tolong saengku...hiks...kumohon..." Donghae memohon meminta pertolongan kepada sosok yang tak dikenalnya ini.

Yeoja itu ikut berlutut dihadapan Donghae, mencoba memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun "Astaga nak...apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa kau sendirian? Dimana orang tua kalian?" Tanyanya dengan tutur kata lembut.

Donghae sedikit tersinggung dengan pertanyaan tentang orang tua itu, oh ayolah Donghae, ini bukan waktunya tersinggung "Orang tua..hikss..kami baru saja meninggal ahjuma, dongsaengku...hiks...sakit, aku...uangku...hiks...tidak cukup"

"Ya tuhan malang sekali kalian."

"Ahjuma tolong dia...kumohon..."

"Baik, kita bawa dia ke dalam ne. Kau tenang saja, ahjuma akan mengurus semuanya..."

"Terimakasih...hiks.. ahjuma, terimakasih..."

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampak melajukan mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan di tengah lalu lintas kota Seoul yang padat. Namja itu bahkan tidak mempedulikan keselamatanya, terlihat ia sedang berganti pakaian dengan satu tangan memegang kendali stir.

"Aish, harusnya aku tidak terlambat dihari pertamaku bekerja di rumah sakit. Park Jungsoo, harusnya kau tidak begadang mencari info tentang tuan Cho itu" gerutu namja bernama Park Jungsoo itu. Semalaman Jungsoo memang mencari info tentang keluarga tuan Cho, cukup sulit memang. Meskipun tuan Cho seorang berpengaruh yang dikenal masyarakat namun untuk urusan pribadi tuan Cho memang sangat tertutup. Hal ini hampir membuat Jungsoo frustrasi hingga ia nekat membobol data kewarganegaraan Korea dengan otak cerdasnya. Dan dari sana ia ketahui bahwa tuan Cho juga merupakan anak tunggal dan tak punya kerabat dekat. Dan juga ia baru mengetahui bahwa ia punya seorang dongsaeng lagi, dongsaeng berbeda ayah, Cho Kyuhyun.

Jungsoo tersenyum bahagia mengingat ia akan punya 1 orang dongsaeng lagi. Meski Kyuhyun terlahir dari ayah yang berbeda, namun tetap saja ada darah sang ibu yang mengalir didalam tubuhnya menjadi penghubung antar mereka. Namun senyum itu luntur seketika saat mengingat ia tak tahu sama sekali dimana kedua dongsaengnya berada.

"Hahh.." Jungsoo menghela nafas "Oh baiklah, setelah bertugas aku akan mencari keberadaan mereka" Jungsoo yakin, dengan otak cerdasnya ia pasti dapat menemukan kedua dongsaengnya.

.

30 menit kemudian.

"Astaga!" Jungsoo berlari terbirit-birit menuju aula rumah sakit, Seoul Hospital.

Ia melihat pintu aula hampir ditutup, pertanda acara akan dimulai. Ia langsung mempercepat langkahnya dan masuk ke aula.

"Mian...hh...aku terlambat" ujarnya sambil membungkukan badan.

Terlihat beberapa dokter senior serta petinggi rumah sakit disana, juga semua peserta pengangkatan dokter baru sudah hadir kesemuanya, melihat hanya ada satu bangku kosong dan Jungsoo yakin itu adalah bangkunya.

Seorang dokter senior mengangguk mengerti "Silakan duduk!"

"Kamsahamnida" Jungsoo menuju tempat duduknya kemudian mendudukan diri disana. Sedikit mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal.

Dan acarapun dimulai. Jungsoo memperhatikannya dengan hikmat sebelum seseorang disampingnya mengalihkan perhatianya.

"Membosankan ya!" Ujarnya berbisik.

"Ah, ne. Aku juga merasa bosan sebenarnya" jawabnya sambil berbisik pula. Jungsoo memperhatikan orang yang duduk disampingnya. Seorang namja dengan pakaian casual yang tampak keren meski sedikit tertutupi oleh jas kedokteran yang dikenakanya, rambutnya sedikit panjang. Namja itu berwajah sangat cantik untuk ukuran namja dengan kulit putihnya 'Jika kau bukan namja, aku pacari kau' pikir Jungsoo konyol.

Namja itu tersenyum khas, dan mengulurkan tanganya "Kim Heechul imnida" orang ini mengajak berkenalan rupanya.

"Park Jungsoo imnida, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu"

"Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik"

.

.

.

"Apa! Tak kusangka kau putra Park Myungsoo, si konglomerat itu. Kenapa kau memilih menjadi dokter, kalau kau bisa mewarisi kerajaan bisnis appamu?" Heechul bertanya dengan antusias kepada Jungsoo. Mereka tengah berjalan bersama di koridor rumah sakit hendak menuju ruang praktek mereka yang yang kebetulan tak berjauhan. Saat acara pengangkatan tadi, mereka semua telah diberitahukan dimana ruang praktek serta jadwal mereka. Heechul adalah dokter spesialis organ dalam sedang Jungsoo adalah ahli bedah. Mereka bisa menjadi partner yang tepat dalam bekerja.

"Aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan bisnis, aku lebih suka mengobati orang dari pada berkencan dengan kertas" Jungsoo mulai nyaman dengan teman barunya. Heechul tipe orang yang sedikit galak dan mudah tersinggung, namun sebenarnya ia baik.

"Ahaha kau benar! Hei kudengar kau masih berumur 18 tahun, benarkah?"

"Hm...begitulah"

"Kalau begitu kita seumuran. Haha kukira hanya aku yang pintar disini hingga menjadi dokter muda!" Oh ya, jangan lupakan sifat narsis Heechul yang sudah akut.

"Kau ini..." Jungsoo menepuk punggung Heechul sedikit keras.

"Yak! Itu sakit!"

"Permisi..." pembicaraan mereka terputus karena seorang suster berteriak menyuruh mereka minggir sambil mendorong cepat ranjang rumah sakit dengan seseorang namja kecil terbaring diatasnya, bersama beberapa dokter juga suster lain yang mengikut dibelakangnya.

"Aish mengagetkan saja!" Heechul mengelus pelan dadanya sendiri. Heechul menoleh kearah Jungsoo "Benarkan?"

"Hei, Kau tidak apa-apa, Jungsoo?" tanya Heechul melihat Jungsoo terpaku begitu saja.

Jungsoo tak menjawab, tentu saja. Pandangnya masih terfokus kepada objek yang baru saja lewat tadi. Bukan, bukan seseorang yang sedang terbaring diatas ranjang itu, melainkan seseorang namja kecil lainnya yang tampak begitu khawatir dengan tangan terus bertautan dengan tangan sosok yang terbaring tadi. Entah mengapa Jungsoo merasa familiar dengan wajah itu.

"Jungsoo! JUNGSOO!" Heechul berteriak tepat di telinga Jungsoo.

"Yak, kenapa teriak-teriak!"

"Kau yang kenapa?! Melamun apa kau, sampai kupanggil berulang kali tak menjawab!"

Jungsoo menengok kearah koridor lain dimana ranjang yang didorong itu sudah tak terlihat "Ani, tidak ada apa-apa"

"Heechul-ah, aku sudah bercerita banyak tentang diriku, sekarang giliranmu menceritakan semua hal tentang dirimu!"

.

.

.

Dua orang paruh baya sedang duduk berhadapan, dari raut wajah mereka dapat diketahui jika mereka membicarakan hal yang serius.

"Nyonya..."

"Go Hyesun"

"Ah, ne, nyonya Go, apa putra anda memiliki penyakit yang memang sudah lama dideritanya" tanya dokter paruh baya bername tag Jang Minguk. Oh rupanya dokter itu mengira seseorang yang baru saja ditolongnya adalah putranya. Benar, seseorang yang ditolongnya adalah Kyuhyun, mereka sudah sempat mengetahui nama masing-masing tadi, dan setelah Kyuhyun ditangani, ia menyuruh Donghae menemani Kyuhyun sedang ia menemui dokter untuk membicarakan kondisi Kyuhyun.

"Saya tidak tahu dokter. Dia bukan putra saya, dia...eum.. putra saudara saya" nyonya Go sedikit berbohong, tak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan pasien "Jadi...apa yang terjadi denganya?"

"Begini nyonya, dari gejala yang ada saya menyimpulkan pasien terkena Leukemia Limfositik Akut, jenis leukemia ini sekitar 80 % banyak menyerang anak-anak. Saya bisa melihat pasien mengalami sesak, mungkin ini bukan sepenuhnya gejala leukemia mengingat pasien juga memiliki gangguan pada pernafasanya dan dilihat dari tingkat keganasan selnya, bisa dibilang pasien sudah berada di stadium lanjut. Pada tahap ini pasien amat sangat rentan terhadap infeksi dan pendarahan baik dalam maupun luar. Dan untuk kasus pasien saya menemukan terjadi infeksi di dinding usus, infeksi ini berubah menjadi luka hingga menyebabkan pendarahan fatal di saat kondisi tubuhnya drop dimana kadar trombosit dalam darah menurun drastis. Pasien bahkan hampir kehilangan setengah volume darah dalam tubuhnya hingga kami memerlukan setidaknya 7 kantong darah. Untuk saat ini pasien tidak diizinkan makan ataupun minum selama beberapa waktu, karena ini akan mengakibatkan pendarahan yang lebih serius. Jadi dengan terpaksa pasien hanya akan mendapatkan asupan dari selang infus. Ah ya, saya juga menemukan jika pasien mengkonsumsi daging ikan mentah, apa itu benar?"

Nyonya Go menggeleng "Saya tidak tahu dok" Sebenarnya yang dikatakan dokter itu benar adanya. Selama beberapa hari ini Donghae selalu membawakan sushi sisa jualan di kedai tempatnya bekerja.

"Bagitu, makanan pasien leukemia harusnya dijaga ketat. Pasien hanya boleh mengkonsumsi beberapa makanan tertentu, karena makanan selain itu akan mempercepat pertumbuhan sel kankernya. Seperti danging ikan mentah, makanan ini dapat menjadi media yang sangat baik untuk sel kanker berkembang biak. Selain itu saya juga mengindikasi adanya organomegali dimana organ dalam tubuh pasien mengalami pembesaran tak wajar. Ini terjadi pada organ hati pasien, juga kelenjar limfa, ini yang menyebabkan daerah perut pasien mengalami kaku" jelas dokter itu panjang.

Nyonya Go terperangah, ia tak menyangka kondisi Kyuhyun, anak yang baru ia ketahui namanya separah itu "Jadi apa yang harus saya lakukan dok?"

"Kami harus melakukan pemeriksaan secara lebih lanjut, pemeriksaan darah tepi, juga bone marrow puncture untuk menghitung jumlah sel blast dari sel berinti dalam sumsum tulang!"

Nyonya Go mulai khawatir, jika penyakitnya separah ini, bukankan biayanya juga mahal, bagaimana ini, ia sendiri bukan orang berada "Apa...apa biayanya mahal dok?"

Dokter itu tersenyum menenangkan, ia sudah biasa menghadapi keluarga pasien yang kesulitan mengenai biaya "Untuk melakukan pemeriksaan sama sekali tidak mahal nyonya. Namun untuk penangan lebih lanjut saya kira itu membutuhkan biaya yang tak sedikit nyonya. Penangan lebih lanjut pasien leukemia bisa berupa kemoterapi, radiasi dan transplantasi stem cell. Namun jika melihat usia pasien, untuk saat ini saya menyarankan dilakukan kemoterapi"

"Berapa kali dia harus melakukan kemoterapi?"

"Itu tergantung ganasnya sel juga reaksi tubuhnya sendiri. Jika sel itu tidak ganas namun tubuh pasien mengalami penolakan terhadap obat kemo yang diberikan, maka hal ini akan sia-sia saja. Dan lagi, obat-obatan dalam kemoterapi tidak dapat membedakan yang mana sel sehat maupun sel kanker, sehingga sel sehatpun ikut mati dan menyebabkan penurunan kondisi tubuh pasien"

.

.

.

"Ahjuma terimakasih sudah mau membantuku" Donghae menundukan diri dalam-dalam. Sangat berterimakasih pada sosok dihadapanya.

"Jangan begitu, ahjuma ikhlas membantumu" nyonya Go mendudukan diri diranjang disebelah Kyuhyun yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri diruang HCU, ruangan setingkat dibawah ICU, yang menangani pasien dengan keadaan masih perlu penanganan juga pengawasan dari para medis namun tidak seketat di ICU.

Sedikit ragu nyonya Go berujar "Nak, bagaimana jika kalian ikut ibu, ibu adalah salah satu pengurus panti asuhan. Kalian bisa hidup dengan baik disana, bagaimana?" Nyonya Go memang seorang pengurus panti asuhan, ia ke rumah sakit untuk membeli beberapa obat karena salah satu anak panti sedang sakit.

"Panti asuhan ahjuma.. " Donghae menimbang-nimbang. Kejadian seperti ini, ia tak mau mengalaminya lagi. Mungkin ini kesempatan tuhan atas doanya yang meminta waktu diputar.

"Ne, ahjuma, aku dan Kyuhyunie mau ke panti asuhan. Tapi sebelum itu, izinkan aku untuk mengambil beberapa barang di flat juga berpamitan kepada ahjusi tempatku bekerja"

.

.

.

"Lapor tuan, berdasarkan penyelidikan bawahan saya, ada seseorang yang terakhir kali berinteraksi dengan tuan muda Donghae. Dia adalah Jang Seukgoon, sekertaris dari tuan Cho. Dia juga yang membantu tuan muda Donghae saat di rumah sakit..." lapor seorang namja muda kepada tuan Park yang nampak sedang bersantai di mini bar kediamannya.

"Siapa yang sakit? Donghae?" Tuan Park sedikit panik saat sang bawahan mengatakan bahwa Donghae ada di rumah sakit.

"Ani tuan, eum...Cho Kyuhyun, putra tuan Cho juga nyonya Hanna yang sakit. Dia berkata bahwa terakhir melihat tuan muda Donghae saat ia akan mengantar tuan muda Donghae bersama adiknya ke panti asuhan" namja muda itu sedikit ragu menyebut nama Cho Kyuhyun dihadapan tuannya.

"Begitu, selidiki semua cctv disekitar lokasi dan lanjutkan pencarian hingga putraku ditemukan! Kau tentu masih ingat ancamanku bukan" Tuan Park berujar sambil mengambil botol wine lalu menuangkanya pada gelas dihadapannya.

"Ne tuan, sebelumnya...maaf..., jika tuan muda Donghae ditemukan bersama adiknya, apa yang harus kami lakukan dengan adiknya?"

Tuan Park terdiam sebentar, memutar-mutar gelas wine yang ada di genggamanya dengan gerakan perlahan "Tinggalkan saja dia. Aku tidak peduli dengannya, dia bukan putraku"

.

.

.

18 Januari 2015

Namja bertubuh ringkih itu senantiasa duduk disamping ranjang rumah sakit, menemani sang hyung yang masih betah dengan tidur panjangnya di ruang ICU.

Namja yang juga baru terbangun dari tidurnya 2 hari lalu itu seakan tak mempedulikan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri yang masih lemah dan terkadang menurun drastis karena ia kurang istirahat. Sebenarnya ia masih dilarang keluar dari ruang perawatanya, HCU. Ruang perawatan setingkat dibawah ICU. Namun ia memaksa dengan mengancam tak mau menerima perawatan apapun jika tak diijinkan menemani hyungnya.

Yang diinginkanya hanya berada disamping sang hyung. Tangan dingin Cho Kyuhyun terus menggenggam erat tangan Donghae hyungnya yang tak kalah dingin.

Sedetik kemudian suara pelan mengalun menandingi suara EKG yang terus terdengar sejak tadi.

"Hyungie...kau harus bangun, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri hyung. Bangunlah... kumohon..."

Dan tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui, seseorang yang hendak masuk ke ruangan itu untuk menjenguk Donghae mengurungkan niatnya, ia memandang benci ke arah Kyuhyun dan berdesis tajam "Akan kubuat kau menyesal Cho! Kalau Donghae sampai mati...kau juga harus mati Kyuhyunie"

TBC...

Jangan lupa review chingudeul. Ok, see you bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle: The Pass chapter 5**

 **Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae, Park Jungsoo and other**

 **Genre: brotheship, family, sad (maybe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, typos, author masih baru, cerita pasaran, alur membingungkan, membosankan dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This story is mine**

 **All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy reading^_^

.

.

19 Agustus 2004

"Bodoh!Bodoh! BODOH!" Tuan Park yang sedang duduk kursi kebesaranya itu nampak sangat murka dengan laporan yang baru saja didapatkan dari bawahanya.

"Sudah hampir 1 bulan lebih dan kalian belum menemukanya! KALIAN BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BECUS!" Kali ini tuan Park berdiri, menggebrak mejanya dengan keras. Ia melangkah cepat menghampiri bawahanya yang senantiasa menunuduk, tak berani menatap raut marah atasannya.

"Mau bermain-main denganku hah!" Suara tajam itu keluar dari bibir tuan Park yang nampak menghitam karena rokok. Ia menatap penuh intimidasi pada bawahan yang sudah bekerja hampir lima tahun bersamanya dan tak pernah gagal menjalankan apapun yang diperintahkanya. Sekarang apa, mencari putranya saja bawahanya ini tak becus

"Mianhe tuan, sebenarnya kami sudah tahu dimana tempat tuan muda Donghae untuk tinggal beberapa waktu, namun entah kenapa dia tidak lagi menempati flat itu. Kami sendiri tidak tahu tuan muda pergi kemana. Selain itu ada seseorang, dia adalah pemilik kedai tempat tuan muda Donghae bekerja. Kami mengintrogasinya tentang tuan muda Donghae, dan nampaknya ia menganggap kami orang jahat hingga ia bungkam namun kami akan terus berusaha untuk mencari informasi dari orang ini. Hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan tuan saat ini" jawab bawahan itu dengan kepala masih menunduk.

"Heh, kalian benar-bebar lambat. Aku tidak mau tahu! Aku beri waktu 2 hari, putraku harus ditemukan, jika tidak, kau dan semua bawahanmu benar-benar akan kupecat!"

"Baik tuan, akan kami laksanakan"

.

.

.

21 Agustus 2004

Sudah hampir 3 minggu Donghae dan Kyuhyun mendiami panti asuhan. 2 minggu setelah perawatan, kondisi Kyuhyun dinyatakan membaik dan diperbolehkan pulang, namun 1 minggu sekali bocah itu harus ke rumah sakit untuk check up juga menjalani kemoterapi dan harus meminum obatnya setiap hari.

Beberapa waktu mereka hidup baik di sini. Namun sepertinya tuhan masih ingin menguji kedua bersaudara ini.

Pada awalnya anak-anak di panti ini menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan baik, anak-anak panti itu sangat senang karena mendapatkan teman baru. Dan bahkan saat mereka mengetahui Kyuhyun sakit, anak-anak panti itu malah bersimpati dan sangat memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

Namun disaat mereka tahu jika penyakit Kyuhyun membutuhkan biaya yang tak sedikit. Sikap mereka berubah...

.

Terdengar suara cacian dan makian dari mulut-mulut kecil anak-anak polos itu. Anak-anak tanpa kasih sayang kedua orang tua, hanya ibu pengasuhlah yang melimpahkan kasih sayang kepada mereka.

"Aku tidak suka anak baru sepertimu, menyusahkan ibu saja, lebih baik kau mati!" Jonghyun, anak berusia 12 tahun berujar tajam kepada kedua sosok yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Ah ani, bukan kepada keduanya, melainkan kepada sosok paling kecil diantara kedua sosok tadi. Sosok yang tengah bergetar dalam tangisanya, berada didalam pelukan sosok yang lebih besar dibanding dirinya.

"Hey, jangan berkata begitu pada dongsaengku!" Bela sosok yang terlihat lebih besar itu, Donghae tak terima dongsaengnya dikata-katai seoerti itu. Mati? Apa kata mereka, menyumpahi Kyuhyun mati, disaat bocah kecil ini telah sekuat tenaga berjuang bangkit dari mati yang membayanginya beberapa waktu lalu. "Dia tak pernah menyusahkan ibu!" Ibu yang dimaksud adalah nyonya Go, ibu asuh disini, semua anak panti memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu.

"Tidak menyusahkan apanya! Gara-gara dongsaengmu itu, kami semua harus makan tak layak selama beberapa bulan kedepan karena uang jatah makan dari para donatur digunakan untuk membiayai pengobatan dongsaengmu itu! Lagi pula untuk apa dongsaengmu itu diobati lagi, bagaimanapun pada akhirnya dia akan mati juga" Sahut seorang anak bertubuh gemuk, Shindong dengan berapi-api. Tentu saja bocah gemuk ini sebal, jatah makanya yang biasanya banyak, menjadi menyusut drastis karena uang yang tersisa tidak mencukupi untuk membeli bahan makanan yang banyak sehingga banyak diantara mereka yang jatah makanya dikurangi.

Ucapanya dianggguki oleh semua teman yang sedang mengerubuti kedua kakak beradik itu.

Mereka belum dapat mencari uang, sumbangan para donaturlah yang menjadi sokongan hidup mereka. Itu pun tidak pasti, karena hanya ada 1 donatur tetap yang rutin memberi sumbangan.

Ibu asuh mereka memakai uang sumbangan dari para donatur untuk biaya pengobatan Kyuhyun.

Inilah yang dialami kedua bersaudara ini. Hampir semua teman-teman di panti ini mengintimidasi Kyuhyun, menganggapnya sebagai orang yang harus bertanggung jawab akan apa yang terjadi.

Benar bukan, manusia akan menghalalkan berbagai cara untuk urusan perut, sekalipun melakukan hal yang salah, peduli apa, sekali lagi, manusia memang egois.

Donghae mengeram marah "Jaga ucapanmu!"

'Bough!'

Dan kepalan tangan Donghae melayang pada wajah Shindong. Entahlah, Donghae menjadi sangat emosional juga protektif terhadap Kyuhyun selepas dongsaengnya keluar dari rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Lapor tuan, kami berhasil menemukan tuan muda Donghae bersama adiknya disebuah panti asuhan di pinggiran kota Seoul, panti asuhan yang juga menerima dana sokongan dari anda tuan"

"Bagus, akhirnya kalian becus melakukan perintahku. Dan benarkah jika itu panti asuhan yang sering kudanai. Ah, bagus sekali kalau begitu, kita bisa mengancam mereka jika pengurus panti itu tidak mau memberikan Donghae"

"Tentu saja kami tidak akan membuat tuan kecewa. Bagaimana tuan, haruskah kami membawa tuan muda Donghae sekarang?"

"Tidak, jangan. Aku akan menyuruh putra sulungku untuk menjemputnya, hanya dia yang dekat dengan Donghae dulu, aku yakin dengan mudah dia akan membawa Donghae pulang, kalian hanya perlu menemaninya"

"Baik tuan, tapi apa yang harus kami lakukan jika tuan muda Donghae menolak meninggalkan panti, terlebih meninggalkan adiknya sendiri?"

"Hmm...mudah saja, bilang saja kau akan melukai adiknya jika ia menolak, aku yakin Donghaeku masih baik seperti dulu"

.

.

.

"Kau sedang mengecek apa Heechul-ah?" Tanya Jungsoo pada Heechul yang terlihat serius mengamati kertas berisi hasil check up pasien dengan raut berubah-ubah. Saat ini sedang jam istirahat, merupakan hal biasa jika berkumpul bersama teman sendiri sambil berbagi masalah atau apapun itu.

"Aku tidak tahu Jungsoo. Kau lihat, ini adalah hasil ceck up pasien yang akan kutangani. Dia masih berusia 6 tahun dan menderita leukemia, kasian sekali masih sekecil itu harus menjalani kemoterapi seperti ini" terang Heechul dengan wajah sedih.

"Tak kusangka kau punya hati yang lembut Heechul-ah!" Goda Jungsoo.

"Yak! Hatiku tidak lembut, aku ini hanya simpati, berhati lembut artinya cengeng! Aku tidak suka kau sebut begitu!"

"Kau ini...cepat sekali marah, nanti wajah cantikmu bertambah tua" Sungguh, Jungsoo suka sekali menggoda Heechul dan melihatnga marah-marah. Menurutnya itu hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

"Hya, jangan sebut aku cantik, aku ini tampan. Sekali lagi kau sebut aku cantik, akan ku..."

"Ssst...dokter, tolong jangan berisik, ini di rumah sakit" ucapan itu terpotong oleh teguran seorang suster yang kebetulan lewat.

Jungsoo sedikit menundukan badannya "Mianhe, maafkan teman saya suster"

Suster itu hanya mengangguk kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Kenapa hanya aku? Kau yang menyebabkan aku ribut tahu!"

"Heechul-ah jangan bicara keras, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja" ah, Jungsoo jadi ingin kembali ke masa kecilnya, jika saja ia bertemu Heechul sejak dulu, pasti mereka akan menjadi sangat cocok, sahabat bagaikan kepompong.

"Berhenti mengata-ngataiku!" Heechul memalingkan wajahnya, namja cantik ini nampak marah.

"Heechul-ah, mianhe...kau tahu aku hanya bercanda, jangan marah ne" bujuk Jungsoo saat melihat teman sekaligus sahabatnya ini mulai naik darah.

"Aku tidak marah" meski berkata begitu, raut wajah Heechul masih belum sejalan dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Ya sudah kembali ke pembicaraan kita tadi. Memangnya siapa calon pasien yang akan kau tangani itu?" Tanya Jungsoo mencoba mengalihkan pikiran Heechul dari amarahnya.

"Dia..."

'Ddrttt...drrtt...' ponsel di dalam saku Jungsoo bergetar. Jungsoo mengambil ponselnya, melihat siapa nama yang tertera disana.

"Ah mianhe Heechul-ah, aku mengangkat panggilan dulu" Jungsoo menjauh sedikit dari keramaian untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

.

.

.

"Ada apa appa memintaku kemari?" Jungsoo buru-buru pergi dari rumah sakit tempatnya bertugas saat panggilan sang appa diterimanya dan mengatakan ada hal penting yang akan disampaikan.

"Kau harus menemukannya, kau harus menemukan dongsaengmu" tuan Park berujar tenang dengan arah pandang entah kemana, yang pasti ia tak mau memandang putranya.

"Mwo? M-maksud appa?"

"Bawahanku telah menemukan Donghae berada dipanti asuhan saat ini. Dia..."

"Benarkah appa! Ya tuhan! Aku senang sekali!" Jungsoo tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

Tuhan, ia senang sekali. Pasalnya ia sendiri tak ada waktu sama sekali untuk mencari Donghae. Ia pikir akan mencari Donghae dan Kyuhyun saat selesai bertugas, namun tugas dokter baru ternyata tak semudah yang ia fikirkan, hingga waktunya tersita untuk berada di rumah sakit.

"Jangan memotong pembicaraan orang lain seenaknya!" Tuan Park kini memandang Jungsoo tajam.

"Mi-mianhe appa" Jawab Jungsoo gugup.

"Datangi panti asuhan itu kemudian bawa Donghae pulang bersamamu. Kau tentu tahu alasan kenapa aku menyuruhmu, dan lagi, saat ini, hanya Donghae yang bisa kuharapkan untuk menjadi pewaris bisnis ini. Kau benar-benar sudah tidak berguna sejak memutuskan berprofesi dokter sesuai keinginanmu"

Jungsoo mengangguk sembari menekan perasaan sakit yang menelusup di hatinya saat mendangar ucapan tajam sang appa "Aku mengerti appa, tapi...hanya Donghae appa, dimana Kyuhyun?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud?! Anak ummamu dengan pria itu?! Heh! yang benar saja. Anak itu memang bersama Donghae, tugasmu hanya membujuk Donghae untuk ikut bersamamu, pisahkan dia dan tinggalkan anak itu disana. Anak buahku akan menemanimu"

"Tapi appa, Kyuhyun juga dongsaengku, bagaimana mungkin aku tega meninggalkanya di panti asuhan sedang Donghae ikut bersamaku?!"

"Kau memang selalu membangkang Jungsoo. Ikuti saja perintahku, kau tahu, aku penyumbang dana terbesar di panti asuhan itu. Kau mau aku menghentikan sokongan dana itu dan membuat anak-anak disana kelaparan huh! Kalau kau tega membuat anak-anak itu kelaparan, bawa saja anak itu bersamamu."

.

.

.

"Sekarang bisa jelaskan kepada ibu kenapa kalian bertengkar?" Nyonya Go berbicara lembut kepada kedua anak yang tengah terduduk, berlutut dilantai, sedang menjalani hukuman darinya tepat dihadapanya.

"Dia yang memulai ibu!" Jawab Shindong, salah satu anak itu sambil menunjuk Donghae yang berada disampingnya.

"Benarkah itu Donghae?"

Donghae mengangguk pelan "Ne ibu, tapi aku melakukan ini ada alasanya. Mereka, dia mengolok Kyuhyunie, aku tidak suka"

Nyonya Go tersenyum lembut, ia sebenarnya sudah mengetahui perihal anak-anak panti yang suka menganggu Kyuhyun. Tapi ia bisa apa selain menasehati dan menghukum seperti ini. Terlebih anak-anak ini melakukannya disaat ia sedang tak ada di lingkungan panti.

"Shindong-ah, sudah berapa kali ibu bilang kepadamu juga teman-temanmu untuk tidak melakukan ini lagi hmm... Kenapa masih melakukanya juga?"

"Go ahjuma, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan ahjuma" seorang gadis muda yang juga salah satu pengurus panti terburu-buru menghampiri nyonya Go. Sepertinya hal yang penting.

"Siapa Eunsoo-ah?"

"Tidak tahu ahjuma, dia bilang ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan dengan ahjuma"

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya. Kau jaga mereka berdua ne. Dan kalian, Shindong dan Donghae, kalian harus tetap berada di posisi ini. Hukuman kalian belum selesai. Arra?"

"Baik ibu"

.

"Ah, ternyata begitu, aku tidak menyangka jika Donghae dan Kyuhyun masih punya keluarga. Jungsoo-shi, saya akan mengajak Donghae kemari menemui anda"

Agak sedikit terkejut nyonya Go. Pasalnya seseorang didepannya yang diketahui sebagai putra tuan Park Myungsoo, orang yang memberi sumbangan terbesar untuk panti asuhan ini mengatakan jika Donghae adalah keluarga mereka. Meski tidak mengatakan itu untuk Kyuhyun, namun jika Donghae adalah keluarga Jungsoo secara otomatis Kyuhyun adalah keluarga Jungsoo bukan, bagaimanapun ia dongsaeng Donghae.

"Ne, silakan nyonya Go" Jungsoo sedikit gugup sebenarnya, ia tidak tahu reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukan oleh dongsaengnya setelah sekian lama mereka tak bertemu. Tentu saja ia berharap bukan penolakanlah yang di perolehnya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak datang sendirian. Sesuai perintah sang appa, ia datang kemari bersama beberapa bawahan appanya. Namun para bawahan ini hanya bertugas mengawasinya dan membantunya jika saja ia tak dapat membawa Donghae pulang. Heh, appanya memang tidak pernah mau percaya padanya.  
.

Beberapa menit kemudian muncul nyonya Go bersama seorang anak mengikut di belakangnya yang Jungsoo yakini itu adalah Donghae. Bawahan appanya telah menunjukan foto Donghae, dan ia yakin pernah melihat wajah itu sebelumnya namun entah dimana.

"Hae..." Jungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju Donghae kemudian memeluk tubuh yang telah lama ia rindukan itu.

Diam, itu yang dilakukan Donghae, tak ada penolakan berarti yang ia lakukan. Ia hanya terdiam menikmati pelukan yang entah kenapa terasa sangat nyaman untuknya.

Keluarganya? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepala Donghae. Ia bahkan sangat terheran-heran ketika ibu asuhnya ini mengatakan ada keluarganya yang mencarinya, keluarga apa, yang mana, mungkinkah...

"A-anda siapa?" Tanya Donghae lirih, suaranya teredam oleh pelukan Jungsoo yang begitu erat.

Jungsoo melepas pelukanya, ia menatap lamat-lamat wajah dongsaengnya. Perlahan air mata mulai merebak menghiasi wajahnya "Kau tidak ingat hyung Hae?"

"H-hyung..." tangan Donghae perlahan terangkat, menelusuri wajah orang dihadapanya, wajah milik seseorang yang begitu ia sayangi, seseorang yang telah berpisah sangat lama dengannya. Dengan ragu Donghae berujar "Ju-jungsoo hyung?"

Jungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya berulang kali, dibawanya kembali tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya "Ne, ini Jungsoo hyung saengie" tidak ada rasa canggung sama sekali diantara mereka. Yang ada hanya rasa rindu yang besar di hati masing-masing.

"Hyungie...hiks.." Jungsoo tersenyum saat merasa kali ini Donghae membalas pelukanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Bagaimana hyung bisa menemukanku?" Tanya Donghae, ia sama sekali tak mau melepaskan tubuh hyungnya. Ia menempel erat seperti lintah.

"Bawahan appa yang menyelidiki dimana kau berada?"

"Appa hyungie? Appa masih mengingatku?"

"Tentu saja Hae-ya"

"Hem...aku senang!"

Sejenak mereka terdiam hingga...

"Hae..." panggil Jungsoo pelan dan hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Donghae.

"Ayo ikut hyung pulang..."

"Kemana?"

"Ke rumah kita, rumah hyung juga appa. Kau mau terus menerus disini?"

"Ani aku tidak suka disini. Baiklah asal bersama Kyuhyunie aku mau hyung"

"Tidak dengan Kyunie, hanya kau. Kajja, kita pergi sekarang"

"Tidak dengan Kyunie? Tidak, aku tidak mau!" Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, jika ia pergi bagaimana dengan dongsaengnya.

"Hiks...jangan paksa aku...hiks...hyung..." Donghae mulai terisak saat Jungsoo menarik tangannya kuat menuju mobil yang terparkir halaman depan panti itu.

Menghiraukan beberapa anak juga nyonya Go yang menyaksikan kejadian ini. Sungguh, nyonya Go sendiri merasa heran, kenapa hanya Donghae, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun, bukankah Kyuhyun juga keluarga mereka. Tapi bagaimanapun itu mereka merasa tak punya hak untuk ikut campur.

"Andwe! Jangan pisahkan aku dengannya, hiks..."

"Hyung! Lepaskan...hiks...Kyunie!" Donghae berontak memanggil-manggil nama Kyuhyun.

.

Dilain tempat, tepatnya di sebuah kamar tampak Kyuhyun yang tersentak kaget dari tidurnya. Ia terbangun karena ada suara ribut-ribut dari arah depan. Ia tertidur karena lelah menangis usai kejadian tadi.

"Hyung! Lepaskan...hiks...Kyunie!"

Dan sekarang Kyuhyun mendengar suara Donghae hyungnya menyerukan namanya begitu keras. Seakan tahu ada yang tak beres, bocah kecil ini turun dari ranjang kemudian berlari menuju sumber suara.

'Deg' dan pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya membuatnya membeku. Semua orang sedang berkumpul di bagian depan panti ini, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Donghae hyungnya di paksa masuk ke dalam mobil hitam oleh seseorang yang tak Kyuhyun ketahui. Mobil itu mulai melaju.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun hendak mengejar mobil itu, namun sebuah tangan merangkulnya dari belakang, menahan langkahnya. "Ibu...hiks.. lepas, Hae hyung!" Ternyata nyonya Go lah yang menahannya.

"Kyunie disini saja bersama ibu ne, Hae hyung akan kembali lagi kemari" nyonya Go mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tak tega, sungguh tega sekali orang itu memisahkan kedua beesaudara yang saling menyayangi ini.

"Hyungie...jangan pergi...hiks... Jangan tinggalkan aku" tubuh kecil itu meluruh. Masih, ia masih terisak, matanya masih memandang mobil hitam yang mulai menjauh. Meski tak terlihat, ia yakin jika hyungnya sedang memberontak didalam sana, tak mungkin hyungnya itu menunggalkannya bukan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam mobil Jungsoo...

"Hyung hentikan mobilnya!" Donghae terusnya saja berontak, menggedor-gedor pintu mobil yang terkunci otonatis itu. Donghae duduk di belakang bersama Jungsoo. Ada seorang sopir yang mengemudikan mobil ini.

"Hae dengarkan hyung..."

"Hyung bagaimana dengan Kyuhyunie. Aku harus kembali hyungie!"

"Saeng dengarkan.."

"Hyung kenapa tega sekali, Kyuhyunie!"

"HAE!" Bentakan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Jungsoo membuat Donghae terdiam takut.

"Hah" Jungsoo menghusap kasar wajahnya, merasa bersalah melihat raut takut Donghae, ia lepas kendali tadi. Hatinya sendiri berkecamuk memikirkan Kyuhyun, antara perasaannya sebagai seorang hyung juga seorang anak yang harus menuruti perintah appanya. Dan mendengar Donghae mengoceh tiada henti membuat emosinya tiba-tiba naik.

Ia sendiri mengerti perasaan Donghae

Perasaan seorang hyung yang tak mau dipisahkan dari dongsaengnya, ia sangat tahu rasanya. Sama seperti perasaan dirinya saat dipisahkan dari Donghae dulu.

"Hae...dengarkan hyung" nada suaranya mulai melembut. Ia terulur hendak menyentuh pundak Donghae. Namun Donghae dengan cepat malah beringsut menjauhinya. Mungkin Donghae masih takut dengan bentakan hyungnya tadi. Ia diam, tak mau menatap hyungnya yang sedang berbicara mengenai alasan mengapa ia melakukan ini. Dan juga hyungnya berjanji akan menjemput Kyuhyun nantinya.

.

.

.

"Kau! Hanya bocah menyusahkan. Kau tahu, kau bisa membuat ibu bangkrut karena penyakitmu itu!"

"Lebih baik kau pergi! Cari hyungmu sana!"

"Benar, kau sudah tidak punya siapapun untuk melindungimu!"

.

.

.

Ditengah hiruk pikuk kota Seoul yang terkenal. Terlihat namja kecil yang berjalan tak tahu arah. Ia berjalan kesana kemari hanya menurut dimana langkah kaki mungilnya menapak. Terik matahari menyilaukan membuat udara panas siang itu. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai menuruni wajah pucat namja kecil itu.

"Hyung...Hae hyung..." sesekali bibir yang tampak pucat itu memanggil-manggil nama hyungnya.

Kyuhyun tak tahu harus kemana. Anak-anak di panti asuhan menyuruhnya pergi untuk mencari hyungnya. Kyuhyunpun hanya menurut saja, ia pergi tanpa sepengetahuan nyonya Go dikarenakan ibu asuhnya itu tengah berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan yang habis. Kyuhyun tak menyadari jika dirinya diusir secara halus oleh anak-anak panti.

"Hyungie..." bibirnya terus saja memanggil. Tak menghiraukan beberapa orang yang menanyainya, mengira ia anak yang tersesat.

Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk menyebrang jalan yang ramai. Ia memperhatikan lampu penyebrangan yang masih berwarna merah. Hey, meski ia masih kecil tapi ia tahu bagaimana tata cara untuk menyebrang jalan. Ia menunggu sejenak hingga lampu berubah menjadi hijau.

Kaki mungilnya mulai melangkah untuk menyebrang jalan. Orang-orang yang hendak menyebrang tidak seramai biasanya. Mungkin karena banyak orang yang malas keluar di cuaca sepanas ini.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, sampai saat ini masih baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun masih meneruskan langkahnya bersama beberapa orang lain dengan tenang hingga ia tak menyadari ada mobil yang melaju cepat tepat ke arahnya. Mobil itu tampak tak terkendali dan menghiraukan rambu lalu lintas yang masih berwarna merah.

'Ckiittt' 'Brakk!' Suara decitan rem kemudian dentuman pelan antara mobil dengan sebuah tubuh mungil terdengar setelahnya. Beberapa orang yang kebetulan berada di lokasi kejadian berteriak histeris melihat peristiwa yang baru saja mereka saksikan.

"Kalian tenanglah, dia putraku, akan ku bawa dia ke rumah sakit" ujar seseorang yang baru saja menabrak tubuh kecil Kyuhyun. Namja paruh baya ini segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang nampaknya terluka tak terlalu parah, untung saja ia sempat mengerem mendadak hingga luka yang diderita anak ini tak terlalu parah. Namja paruh baya itu membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam mobilnya, kemudian pergi memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Meninggalkan orang-orang disana yang masih tertegun kebingungan. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang menabrak seseorang lain mengaku yang ditabraknya adalah putranya, kebetulan yang sedikit janggal, pikir mereka.

.

.

.

26 Agustus 2004

"Hyung kau bilang akan menjemput Kyunie, kapan hyung? Kapan? Ini sudah hampir seminggu hyung Dan juga ada apa dengan appa, kenapa sifat appa berubah, dia tidak sehangat dulu? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kalian?!" Donghae mengomel panjang pendek pada hyungnya yang tengah berada di hadapannya. Tanpa peduli jika sang hyung menatapnya lelah, mulut itu terus saja berbicara.

"Hae...kau tahu sendiri jika appa tidak menginginkan Kyuhyun, kita bujuk appa pelan-pelan, hyung hanya sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat" Jungsoo lelah dengan semua ini. Ia merasa seperti pihak yang di perebutkan untuk berdiri di sisi siapa, sang appa? Atau sang dongsaeng?

"Waktu yang tepat apa hyung, Kyunieku tak bisa menunggu, dia tak bisa kutinggal lama-lama. Aku tidak peduli, aku akan ke panti asuhan sekarang juga!" Sifat keras kepala Donghae muncul ke permukaan.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau pikirkan Hae?! Kau lupa jika appa sudah menugaskan bodyguard untuk mengawasimu! Kau yang paling berharga untuk appa sekarang Hae, kau akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan, maka dari itu appa sangat protektif terhadapmu. Bahkan untuk keluar dari rumah ini pun, aku tak yakin Hae-ya..." nada bicara Jungsoo melirih, dia benar-benar berharapa nada suaranya yang memelas ini dapat meluluhkan hati Donghae agar tidak keras kepala lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli hyung! Dia dongsaengku, apapun akan kulakukan untuknya. Aku pergi!" Donghae berjalan cepat menuju pintu utama rumah mewah ini.

"Hae! Donghae!"

.

.

.

Donghae berjalan tertunduk sepanjang perjalanannya. Baru saja berkunjung ke panti asuhan, berharap dapat menemui Kyuhyun. Namun apa yang dikatakan oleh ibu asuhnya membuat seluruh sendinya melemas.

"Mianhe, Kyuhyun sudah tidak disini..." suara sarat dengan nada sesal itu membuat jantungnya berhenti sejenak.

"Mwo? Lalu kemana dia?Kemana dongsaengku?" Itu reaksinya, ia tak tahu harus bereaksi apa lagi.

"Saengie...kau dimana.. ?" Suara lirih Donghae sama sekali tak dapat menandingi suara guntur menggelegar di langit yang menghitam di kala senja.

Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit yang begitu luas ciptaan tuhan yang tiada duanya itu. Perlahan air matanya mengalir menuruni pipinya, beruntung, tuhan berbaik hati menghapus air mata itu dengan air suci dari langit yang saat ini pun membasahi tubuhnya, menyamarkan tangisnya hingga tak ada seorangpun yang mebyadarinya.

Hujan adalah salah satu bentuk kasih sayang tuhan terhadap makhluknya. Donghae beruntung dapat menikmatinya meski dengan suasana hati yang buruk.

.

.

.

20 Januari 2015

"Kondisimu menurun lagi Kyu... Kau mau masuk ruan ICU huh?!" Namja cantik bernama lengkap Kim Heechul ini sedang memarahi pasiennya yang tengah terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakitnya, pasien yang hanya menatap lemah kearahnya.

"Mianhe hyungie..." sang pasien, Kyuhyun hanya berguman lirih menjawab omelan Heechul "Jangan khawatirkan aku... Aku baik hyungie..."

"Baik apa huh, aku menemukanmu pingsan di samping ranjang Donghae dengan darah tak henti mengalir dari hidungmu! Leukemiamu bertambah parah Kyunie...apa lagi kau menolak pengobatan apapun untuk kankermu. Sebebarnya maumu apa huh?!" Benar yang di katakan Heechul, saat di ke ruangan ICU yang ditempati Donghae untuk sekedar mengingatkan Kyuhyun yang memang selalu berada di sana untuk istirahat. Namun apa yang dilihatnya? Pemandangan sesosok tubuh ringkih terbaring di lantai yang dingin dengan darah terus menerus mengucur dari hidungnya.

"Aku juga ingin merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Donghae hyung... Dia begini karena aku hyung..." jawab Kyuhyun dengan mata yang menerawang jauh ke depan. Ingatannya memutar berbagai kejadian yang mengakibatkan hyungnya seperti ini.

"Ini bukan salahmu, harus berapa kali kukatakan jika Donghae sangat menyayangimu?! Sudahlah kau istirahatlah, aku masih harus memeriksa pasien lain"

.

Sesaat setelah Heechul pergi seseorang berseragam perawat masuk ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yabg masih belum tertidur sedikit terkaget dengan kedatangan perawat dengan gelagat mencurigakan itu.

"Siapa...?" Tanya Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi dengan suara lirihnya.

Seseorang berseragam perawat itu membuka masker yang dikenakanya. Menampakan wajah yang sangat di kenali oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau...!"

.

.

TBC...

Note: Mianheeee jika terlalu lama, waktu saya buat ngetik sempit bangettt. Ini semua gara-gara peraturan sekolah saya dari ehmm...ehm...KANJENG NYAI NDORO 'M' sang kepala sekolah baru yang terhormat yang mengubah semua peraturan lama mulai dari jam pulang sekolah jam setengah 4 sore nyampek rumah, hafalan surat al qur'an yang panjang-panjang(menurut saya), dll. Juga gurau saya yang gak tanggung-tanggung ngasih pr matematika 1 bab penuh selama 5 hari di tambah tugas lainnya. Dan saya akan ada tugas bikin makanan ringan buat nilai prakarya. Huwaaa malah curhat...T-T

Terimakasih ke semua yang sudah review, follow, favorite dan baca. Mianhe jika ff ini semakin membosankan huwee...

Ini alurnya sudah berusaha saya cepatkan biar reader nggak bosan. Tapi jika masih membosankan, ya udahlah hehehe. Jangan lupa reviewnya chingudeul, biar saya semangat ngetik lanjutannya ditengah kesibukan sekolah yang seabrek. Ok see you bye bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle: The Pass Chapter 6**

 **Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae, Park Jungsoo and other**

 **Genre: brotheship, family, sad (maybe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, typos, author masih baru, cerita pasaran, alur membingungkan, membosankan dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Note: Di bagian awal bakal balik lagi ke 21 Agustus 2004, soalnya apa? Karena di chap kemaren alur saya cepatkan bagian ini jadi ke cut deh. Padahal bakal ada pemain tambahan lagi disini. Apa saya membuat image tuan Park antagonis disini? nggak kok tuan park baik sebenernya, jadi jangan marah-marah sama tuan park lagi ya hehehe. Di chap ini saya bakal mengungkap jati diri tuan Park sebenarnya. Mian jika lama. Ini aja saya ninggalin pr fisika saya, udah nggak tahu gimana cara gerjainnya, udah gelap banget otak saya maka dari itu saya milih lanjutin nulis nih ff aja hehe. Bagi yang belum baca ff Horor Clas(numpang promosi hehe) silakan baca ya. Chap 1 udah update!**

 **Oke deh itu aja dari saya, mian jika chap ini mengecewakan. Jangan lupa review chingudeul! Ok see you bye bye!  
.**

 **This story is mine**

 **All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

21 Agustus 2004

"Sial! Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak mau menerima suap dariku huh! Gagal sudah rencanaku untuk menguasai perdagangan negara ini!" Terlihat namja parus baya dengan sedikit uban di sana-sini mengumpat dan memaki kasar stir tak bersalah dihadapanya. Sesekali tangannya memukulnya, membuat klakson itu otomatis berbunyi.

Kim Jung Hun, namja paruh baya itu baru saja mengalami kegagalan dalam rencana besarnya menguasai perdagangan di negrinya ini. Namja paruh baya yang merupakan pengusaha senior dan sangat disegani oleh masyarakat Korea karena prestasinya dalam berbisnis yang jujur dan baik, dermawan kepada kalangan tak berada juga membuat lapangan pekerjaan bagi ratusan ribu warga Korea, tanpa mereka tahu ada kebusukan yang ada dibalik semua prestasinya. Dilahirkan dari keluarga pengusaha dan mengenal perusahaan sejak kecil, membuat namja paruh baya ini sangat berambisi untuk menguasai semua bidang perdagangan di Korea hingga melakukan apapun untuk mewujudkan keinginannya, termasuk cara curang sekalipun.

Namun sayang sekali, niat buruknya kali ini tersendat akibat suap yang ia lakukan tak membuahkan hasil. Ternyata masih ada saja pihak yang memegang teguh amanat yang diberikan tanpa tergiur uang berlimpah yang ia berikan.

"Sial! Sial!" Namja paruh baya itu nampak merapalkan kalimat yang sama, menunjukkan seberapa kesal hatinya sekarang. Tuan Kim nampaknya lupa jika berkendara dalam suasana hati yang buruk dapat membuat celaka.

Lihat saja, ia sama sekali tak fokus dengan jalanan dihadapannya. Ia bahkan sesekali melepas stir kemudinya hanya untuk mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan rambu lalu lintas.

Hingga ia tak menyadari lampu berwarna merah, tanda ia harus berhenti. Mobilnya terus terpacu dan...

Nyaris saja ia membuat seseorang penyebrang jalan celaka. Untunglah ia sempat menginjak rem, jadi kemungkinan seseorang itu hanya tersenggol atau mungkin sedikit syok.

.

.

.

"Hey! Anak siapa yang kau bawa itu?" Kim Yura, yeoja paruh baya dengan tubuh gemuk itu menghardik suaminya yang baru pulang dengan membawa seorang tubuh anak kecil baru saja ia tabrak.

"Diamlah" Tuan Kim membawa tubuh kecil itu menuju salah satu kamar di rumah mewah miliknya.

"Jawab aku dulu! Anak siapa itu?!" Merasa belum puas dengan jawaban sang suami, yeoja itu ikut mengikut tuan Kim dan mencoba bertanya kembali.

"Aku baru saja menabrak orang" ujar tuan Kim setelah membaringkan Kyuhyun di ranjang king size kamar itu.

"APA?! KAU MENABRAK ORANG?!"

"Ssssttt! Jangan keras-keras! Jika ada yang mendengar bagaimana?" Tuan Kim segera membekap mulut istrinya agar tak bersuara keras.

"Mmmhh...lepas" nyonya Kim mulai menerka, apalagi ia dapat melihat lutut anak kecil itu sedikit lecet "Apa anak kecil itu? Anak kecil itu yang kau tabrak?"

"Benar" dengan berat hati tuan Kim mengangguk.

"Astaga! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak fokus mengemudi. Kau tahu, aku sangat kesal karena rencanaku gagal"

"Kau ini! Bagaimana jika ada orang yang tahu? Bagaimana jika reputasimu buruk karena ketahuan mengemudi mobil tak tahu aturan bahkan menabrak seseorang huh?" Nyonya Kim mulai memarahi sang suami. Ia khawatir jika reputasi sang suami yang selama ini baik akan tercemar karena hal ini. Tentu saja akan berimbas kepada perusahaan sang suami.

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun, kau tenang saja"

"Apa orang-orang mengenalimu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak bodoh Kim Yura. Sebelum keluar aku memakai topi dan masker, jadi mustahil ada yang mengenaliku"

"Bagus kalau begitu. Lalu...sekarang apa yang kau lakukan dengan anak itu?!" Nyonya Kim menunjuk Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Kita buang saja anak itu ke hutan, sebelum dia sadarkan diri. Bagaimana?" Tuan Kim memberi usul yang sangat tidak manusiawi.

"Kau bodoh! Kalau kita membuangnya, dan ada yang melihat, hancur sudah reputasimu tuan Kim!" Ujar nyonya Kim pedas.

"Lalu bagaimana?!"

"Kita adopsi dia. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada berita yang macam-macam"

"Bagaimana dengan para media? Apa kata mereka jika aku tiba-tiba mengadopsi anak tanpa angin tanpa apa"

"Kau bilang saja jika dia anak yatim piatu yang tersesat, kau kasihan padanya kemudian mengadopsinya. Lagipula setelah mendengar kau melakukan adopsi, orang-orang akan mengelu-elukanmu karena kebaikan hatimu"

Tuan Kim tersenyum licik "Kau benar! Tidak sia-sia aku punya istri sepertimu Yura. Kau sangat pintar"

.

.

.

26 Agustus 2004

"Donghae-ya, kau dari mana saja huh?" Tuan Park yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dengan sebuah laptop dihadapannya langsung menghampiri Donghae yang berjalan dengan gontai memasuki rumah dengan baju setengah basah.

Terdapat nada marah sekaligus khawatir pada keadaan sang putra bungsu yang baru saja kabur dari pengawalnya. Sontak saja tuan Park murka dan langsung memecat semua pengawal yang tak dapat menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, dan mencari penggantinya.

Donghae tak menjawab, ia tetap berjalan pelan seolah menyeret langkahnya dengan kepala terus merunduk.

"Hae, jawab appa!" Tuan Park mengulang pertanyaannya sembari sedikit mengguncang bahu putranya.

'Bruk'

Tubuh yang terasa panas itu ambruk seketika. Untung saja tuan Park yang berada dihadapannya dengan sigap menehan berat tubuhnya sehingga ia terjatuh dipelukan sang appa.

"Hae! Donghae-ya! Bangunlah!" Tuan Park yang panik menepuk-nepuk pipi yang terasa panas luar biasa itu.

Apa? Panas. Astaga bodohnya dia yang tak menyadari jika tubuh itu telah menggigil kedinginan sejak tadi, bibir Donghae sedikit membiru akibat dingin yang sejak tadi tak henti menyapa tubuhnya. Nafas putranya nampak tersengal.

Dengan segera tuan Park membopong tubuh sang putra menuju kamarnya.

Setelah membaringkan Donghae dikasurnya, dengan cekatan tuan Park mengganti pakaian Donghae yang hampir mengering dengan pakaian kering agar Donghae lebih nyaman kemudian menyelimuti tubuh itu dengan selimut tebal.

"Pak Jang! Hubungi Jungsoo, bilang padanya jika Donghae sudah pulang!" Suruhnya pada seorang maid paruh baya yang sedari tadi mengikutinya, berinisiatif untuk membantu sang tuan besar merawat putranya untuk menghubungi putra sulungnya yang sejak tadi tak berhenti mencari Donghae hingga belum pulang sampai saat ini.

"Baik tuan!" Maid itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya kemudian menjalankan perintah sang tuan besar.

Dengan sayang tuan Park menyibak rambut Donghae yang terasa basah dan lengket karena keringat dingin yang entah sejak kapan mulai keluar dari tubuh Donghae. Dengan telaten tangan masih nampak kokoh itu mengambil baskom kemudian mengisinya dengan air. Mengambil handuk kemudian mengompres kening Donghae.

Jujur saja, dalam hati kecil taun Park, ia sangat senang dapat sedekat ini dengan putra bungsunya. Beberapa hari Donghae tinggal disini, Donghae sama sekali tak menunjukkan sikap baik padanya. Donghaenya yang dulu saat masih kecil sangat baik dan penurut, sekarang berbanding 180 derajat. Donghae bersikap dingin padanya. Tak pernah mau berbicara padanya, bahkan lebih parah lagi Donghae mulai berani berontak. Seperti saat ini, Donghae yang nekat kabur. Terkadang ia bahkan iri melihat Donghae yang bermanja ria pada Jungsoo.

Ia sadar jika Donghae sedikit atau mungkin membenci dirinya karena ia memisahkan Donghae dengan adiknya. Anak dari mantan istri yang masih sangat dicintainya. Ia tak sanggup melihat buah hati dari penghianatan yang dilakukan Kim Hanna padanya. Masih terekam dengan jelas diotaknya saat melihat sang istri tengah berciuman panas dengan pria lain dan itu adalah tuan Cho.

Saat itu ia baru saja pulang dari Singapura untuk menghadiri rapat pemegang saham yang dilaksanakan disana. Dan tak tahunya ketika ia pulang, ia menemukan pemandangan yang membuat hatinya hancur berkeping melihat penghianatan yang dilakukan oleh sosok yang teramat ia cintai.

Dan setelahnya ia hanya diam. Tak berniat mengungkap apapun tentang ia yang sudah mengetahui penghianatan yang telah dilakukan istrinya. Ia mencoba bersabar. Berharap dengan kesabarannya ini sang istri menyadari kesalahannya.

Namun dirinya salah. Sang istri bahkan sudah bermain lebih jauh dari ada apa yang ia bayangkan. Membuatnya mengambil keputusan untuk bercerai dengan belahan jiwa yang telah tega padanya.

Dan sejak saat itulah, sikapnya yang hangat dan kebapakan seolah terganti dengan es. Ia sangat dingin dan nampak kejam dihadapan semua orang, kecuali kepada Jungsoo kecil yang saat itu bersamanya.

Sebeku apapun hatinya, namun dia adalah seorang ayah yang memiliki rasa sayang yang teramat kepada putra-putranya.

.

"Appa Donghae sudah pulang?!" Jungsoo yang barus saja memasuki rumahnya segera berjalan cepat menuju kamar sang dongsaeng setelah diberitahu pak Jang tadi.

Jungsoo tertegun melihat sang appa yang dengan telaten merawat dongsaengnya yang nampaknya sedang demam itu. Hatinya menghangat ketika mengingat dulu ketika masih kecil sang appa juga rela menungguinya semalaman ketika ia sedang sakit. Ah! Kenapa ia jadi iri begini.

Jungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu sudah berlalu Jungsoo, kau jangan iri begitu. Salahmu sendiri telah membuat appamu kecewa hingga perlakuan dingin itu kau terima.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang..." nada suaranya datar. Tuan Park berdiri dari tempat duduknya "Periksa dan rawat dongsaengmu! Aku ada sedikit pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan" tuan Park berlalu setelah mengucapkan itu.

Kini tinggalah Jungsoo yang mulai memeriksa keadaan dongsaengnya menggunakan stetoskop miliknya.

.

.

.

27 Agustus 2004

"Ugh..." suara lenguhan pelan itu terdengar dari bibir yang nampak mulai berwarna milik Donghae.

"Pusing..." dengan reflek tangan kanannya memengang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Eoh? Ada kompresan di keningnya. Siapa yang merawatnya?

Dengan segera telinganya dapat menangkap suara dengkuran halus seseorang yang sedang tertidur dalam keadaan tertelungkup disamping ranjangnya. Ada Jungsoo disana. Ah pasti hyungnya ini yang merawatnya.

Dengan perlahan Donghae bangkit, susah payah ia mendudukan diri, melakukannya setenang mungkin agar tidak mengganggu tidur lelap sang hyung. Kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang masih teras lemas dikepala ranjang.

Diliriknya jam weker disampingnya, jam yang masih berdetik itu menunjukkan pukul 3.45 pagi. Ini masih sangat pagi, dan nampaknya ia terbangun karena terlalu lama tidur. Entahlah, ia lupa. Tidur? Tidak, ia pingsan tadi. Jadi saat ini ia baru saja tersadar dari pingsannya kah?

Dirabanya lagi keningnya, sedikit hangat, ia demam ternyata. Tentu saja dirinya pasti demam, mana ada orang yang tidak demam setelah hujan-hujanan kemudian berjalan-jalan dengan baju basah kuyub selama berjam-jam.

"Kyuhyunie..." lirih Donghae menyerupai bisikan "Dimana kau saeng...?" Air mata perlahan mengalir menuruni wajahnya. Semakin deras disetiap detiknya saat ia mengingat bagaimana keadaan sang dongsaeng.

Dongsaengnya sedang sakit, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja. Atau anak-anak panti mengusirnya saat ibu tidak ada? Atau mungkinkah? Mungkinkah Kyuhyun pergi mencarinya? Kyuhyun terlalu lama menunggunya. Ia tahu dengan jelas Kyuhyunnya tak bisa jauh darinya.

"Hiks...Kyuhyunie...mianhe, maafkan hyung saengie..." rasa bersalah memenuhi hati Donghae, mengapa dirinya tak bisa menjaga Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun di panti berisikan anak-anak yang jelas-jelas membenci dongsaengnya yang tengah sakit itu meskipun terpaksa. Bagaiman jika semua itu benar? Bagaimana jika terjadi suatu hal buruk pada Kyuhyun? Satu hal yang sangat ia khawatirkan, KYUHYUNNYA SEDANG SAKIT!

"Hikkss..." isakannya mulai terdengar semakin keras hingga mampu membangunkan Jungsoo yang tengah lelap dalam tidurnya.

"Hae...?" Penglihatannya belum terkoneksi dengan otaknya. Maklum saja, ia baru bangun tidur.

"Astaga Hae!" Jungsoo langsung bangkit untuk memeluk Donghae saat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dongsaengnya menangis begitu pilu saat ini.

Dibiarkannya dongsaengnya menangis dipundaknya, dibiarkannya sang dongsaeng melepaskan segala kegundahan hatinya melalui tangis itu.

Jungsoo tahu apa yang menyebabkan Donghae seperti ini, tentu saja, siapa lagi jika bukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang diketahuinya menghilang dari panti asuhan.

Benar, ia sudah mengetahui itu. Saat berputar-putar mencari Donghae selama hampir setengah hari bahkan merelakan absensinya satu hari di tempat kerjanya, ia baru terpikir untuk mengunjungi panti asuhan dimana Kyuhyun berada. Bodohnya dia, tempat mana lagi yang akan dituju Donghae selain panti asuhan itu. Bukankah Donghae tadi mengatakan jika ia akan menjemput dongsaengnya, pabbo Jungsoo.

Dan ketika ia sampai disana...yah, jawaban yang sama Jungsoo dapatkan dari nyonya Go.

"Hae...apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jungsoo lembut pada Donghae yang telah nampak tenang.

"Kyuhyunie..."

"Sssttt... Hyung tahu, kita akan mencarinya bersama-sama ne?!"

.

.

.

'Jepret'

'Jepret'

'Jepret'

"Tuan Kim, mengapa anda memilih untuk mengadopsi seorang putra?"

"Bukankah anda sudah memiliki penerus?"

"Tuan Kim, apa ini karena putra anda yang memilih profesi sebagai dokter? Sehingga tidak dapat menggantikan anda?"

Suara bidikan kamera juga pertanyaan beruntun dari para wartawan bergema kelas di sebuah aula sebuah hotel bintang lima tempat tuan Kim yang berniat mengumumkan putra barunya pada publik.

Tuan Kim nampak berpakaian elegan dengan setelan jas mahalnya. Tak lupa senyum lebar tersunging dibibirnya.

Tuan Kim mulai menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan para wartawan itu "Ini tidak ada hubungannya saya memiliki penerus atau tidak. Niat saya mengadopsi anak ini adalah hanya untuk membantunya, saya merasa sangat bersimpati ketika menemukannya tersesat dijalan dan dia bipang bahwa dirinya yatim piatu, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika saya mengangkatnya menjadi putraku"

"Tuan Kim, anda pasti akan dikenang sebagai salah satu pengusaha dengan hati malaikat" puji seorang wartawan.

"Ahh tidak begitu juga" tuan Kim mencoba merendah, padhahal didalam hatinya ia tertawa puas berhasil membohongi para media dengan cerita khayalnya.

"Lalu siapa nama putra angkat anda tuan Kim, mengapa anda tidak membawanya ke depan media?" Tanya seorang reporter wanita.

"Saya belum menyiapkan nama yang cocok untuknya. Dan lagi dia sangat pemalu, jadi maaf jika saya belum bisa memperlihatkannya secara langsung pada teman-teman media"

.

.

.

'Klik'

Dengan beringas Heechul menejan tombol off di remote tvnya. Mematikan siaran langsung yang tengah terpampang di televisi tersebut. Siaran mengenai tuan Kim, yang adalah appa dari seorang Kim Heechul mengadopsi seorang anak.

"Orang tua itu, apa maksudnya? Mengadopsi anak hah?" Heechul kesal bukan main. Jangan kaget jika Heechul menyebut ayahnya sendiri dengan sebutan yang.. yah, agak sedikit tak sopan. Ia memang seperti itu. Tak ada yang mempermasalahkannya.

Bukannya apa, appanya sama sekali tak memberitahunya mengenai rencana ini.

Hey, dia adalah anaknya, setidaknya dirinya harus tahu lebih dulu dari mulut orang tuanya sendiri dibandingkan tahu melalui siaran televisi? Sungguh tidak elit sama sekali untuk Kim Heechul.

"Heh, nampaknya aku harus pulang kerumah sepulang kerja!"

Heechul bertekad pulang kerumah orang tuanya, memang selama ini ia tinggal seorang diri di apartement miliknya dengan alasan lebih dekat dengan rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Orang tuanya harus menjelaskan tentang alasan dibalik ini semua. Dia sangat mengenal sang appa, mana mungkin appanya mau memelihara anak yang bukan anak kandungnya.

.

.

.

Kim Yura hanya memandang sebal sesosok namja kecil yang sedari tadi terus menerus menangis lirih , terbaring diatas ranjang dibalik selimut tebal yang dikenakannya. Jika dihitung-hitung hampir setiap hari sejak berada disini Kyuhyun terus-menerus menangis sambil memanggil-manggil nama 'Hae' yang Kim Yura sendiri tak tahu siapa.

"Hey bocah! Berhentilah menangis, apa kau tidak lelah huh!" Bukannya menenangkan, nyonya Kim ini malah membentak Kyuhyun kecil, hingga bocah itu nampak ketakutan.

Dengan kasar yeoja itu menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian mendekati Kyuhyun. Manatap bubur yang masih utuh berada dinakas sebelah ranjang. Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah demam, ia menyuruh salah seorang maidnya membuatkan bocah kecil ini bubur, dan nyatanya tak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Kau ini sedang demam, kenapa tidak makan sama sekali huh!" Meski kesal, nyonya Kim tak mungkin mengabaikan anak yang sedang sakit begitu saja.

"Hiks...Hae hyung..." Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menghiraukan apapun yang dikatakan nyonya Kim. Ia sendiri tengah sibuk terisak karena merindukan sang hyung.

"Yura-ah!" Terdengar suara teriakan tuan Kim dari depan. Dengan segera nyonya Kim beranjak nenghampiri sang suami yang nampaknya sedang gembira itu, nampak jelas dari nada suaranya tadi.

"Ne, ada apa kau teriak-teriak begitu?" Tanya nyonya Kim kepada sang suami yang tengah tersenyum sumringah kepadanya.

"Kau tahu...! Rencanamu berja an mulus, dan kini orang-orang bahkan memujiku sebagai malaikat"

"Jinja? Ah, aku memang benar-benar pintar menanfaatkan situasi"

"Maka dari itu, hari ini aku akan mengajakmu berbelanja sepuasmu sebagai hadiahnya. Bagaimana?"

"Belanja? Tentu saja aku mau. Kajja!"

Kedua Kim senior itu pergi menuju pusat perbelanjaan elit di Seoul. Bahkan saking bahagianya, nyonya Kim melupakan Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang sakit.

.

Sepeninggal nyonya Kim, Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terbaring lemah di tempat tidur mulai meringkukan badannya menahan sakit. Tangannya meremat seprai dengan kuat. Bibirnya yang sewarna salju kini mengeluarkan erangan-erangan tertahan. Erangan yang semakin keras berbanding lurus dengan intensitas rasa sakit yang kini mendera tubuhnya.

Demam bagi penderita leukimia bukanlah hal yang main-main. Hal ini bisa menandakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan tubuhnya. Namja kecil itu mulai sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sesak. Oh, paru-parunya ini benar-benar tak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

Rasa sakit menjalar sepanjang tulang belakangnya membuatnya harus terus menerus menekuk tubuhnya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berani meluruskan tubuhnya, ia takut tak dapat menahan rasa sakit jika punggungnya yang diyakininya telah banyak terdapat lebam kebiruan itu tertekan sedikit saja, bahkan dengan barang lembut macam kasur.

Beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga terdapat lebam biru, tanda jika terjadi pendarahan dalan yang terasa amat sakit jika mendapat tekanan lembut. Bahkan saat inipun Kyuhyun merasa ada rasa anyir darah didalam mulutnya. Mungkin gusinya juga mengalami pendarahan.

"Sakit..." air mata saat ini mengiringi sebuah kata yang mewakili semua yang tengah dirasakannya.

'Tess'

Sebuah titik berwarna merah pekat terukir jelas diseprai berwarna baby blue itu.

'Tes'

'Tes'

Tetesan sewarna darah itu mulai banyak berjatuhan, membuat banyak noda di seprai yang mulanya bersih.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat terdiam, memandang nanar tetesan darah yang berasal dari hidungnya itu, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan sakit, ia tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya, hanya bisa terdiam ditengah kesakitannya dan tarikan nafasnya yang berat.

"Hyungie.. sakit...hiks...hh...sesak.."

.

'Brak'

Dengan kasar Heechul membuka pintu besar di rumah orang tuanya. Sungguh tidak sopan, tapi, hey ini rumah orang tuanya yang berarti adalah rumahnya juga bukan? Jadi untuk apa menjaga sopan santun. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Heechul.

"Hey! Katakan padaku dimana appa dan umma berada" tanya Heechul dengan nada tak sabar sekaligus membentak kepada seorang gadis muda berpakaian maid yang kebetulan lewat didepannya.

"Mi-mian tuan. Anda siapa?" Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu malah bertanya dengan gugup kepada sosok namja berwajah cantik dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak tahu aku?" Heechul menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah semakin kesal. Bisa-bisanya orang yang bekerja dirumah appa dan ummanya ini tak tahu kalau kedua majikannya ini memiliki putra tampan seperti Heechul.

"Kau maid baru ya? Kalau begitu kuberitahu kau.. Aku adalah putra tuan dan nyonya Kim, dengan kata lain aku juga majikanmu nona"

Gadis muda itu terbelalak kaget dan langsung membungkukan badannya berulang kali meminta maaf "Maaf...maaf tuan, saya benar-benar tidak mengetahui hal ini. Saya masih baru disini... Mohon jangan pecat saya!"

"Aishh...sudahlah" Heechul mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tidak peduli "Cepat katakan padaku dimana appa dan umma!"

"Mianhe tuan, saya tidak tahu tuan dan nyonya besar kemana, yang jelas saya tadi melihat mereka pergi"

"Ah...begitu, baiklah kau boleh lanjutkan pekerjaanmu"

"Baik tuan" gadis muda itu membungkuk kemudian pergi.

"Astaga!" Heechul menepuk dahinya sendiri "Kenapa aku tidak tanyakan tentang anak yang baru saja diadopsi appa"

"AAA!" Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan yang memekakan telinga membuat Heechul terkejut.

Sontak saja Heechul langsung menuju arah datangnya suara yang nampaknya berasal dari salah satu kamar dengan pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Heechul pada seorang maid paruh baya yang saat ini nampak mematung. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan jari menunjuk kearah ranjang.

"Ya tuhan! Kenapa dengan anak kecil itu?!" Heechul ikut berteriak begitu menengok ke arah ranjang dan bergegas ke sana. Terlihat disana, diatas ranjang terlihat sesosok namja kecil dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

Posisi namja kecil itu tertelungkup, hingga Heechul tak dapat melihat wajah si namja kecil. Yang jelas ada cairan menggenang serupa darah yang membuat Heechul ikut panik.

Dengan segera Heechul memeriksa keadaan namja kecil itu. Dikeluarkannya segala kemampuan medis yang dimilikinya. Mulai dari memeriksa pernafasan, denyut jantung dan respon tubuh.

Lemah, semuanya lemah. Apalagi pernafasannya, namja kecil ini bahkan sudah tak dapat menghirup udara dengan benar. Hingga tak ada respon sama sekali saat Heechul menekan titik syaraf di beberapa bagian tubuh. Bahkan ia tak sengaja melihat lebam biru dibeberapa bagian itu. Lebam yang abnormal, lebam yang Heechul ketahui hanya dimiliki oleh penderita lekemia. Mungkinkah?

"Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit!" Seru Heechul melihat buruknya keadaan namja kecil ini.

.

.

.

Heechul memandang kasihan pada namja kecil yang terbaring lemah di ranjang pasien. Selang infus tertambat di lengan kirinya beserta trafusi sekantong darah. Bajunya yang tadi bersimbah darah pun telah dihmganti dengan pakaian khas pasien rumah sakit yang lebih nyaman.

Nampak sebuah masker oksigen menutupi mulut dan hidung mungil miliknya, membantu dalam mendapatkan udara meski nafasnya masih terlihat berat dan tersengal. Kyuhyun baru saja ditangani oleh para dokter. Kenapa tidak dia menangani Kyuhyun sendiri?

Heechul membawanya ke sebuah rumah sakit tak terlalu besar dekat rumahnya. Bukan Seoul hospital, terlalu jauh dan menghawatirkan jika Kyuhyun tidak segera ditangani. Jadi meskipun dirinya dokter, dia tak punya hak untuk menangani pasien di rumah sakit ini.

"Dari gejala fisik yang tampak, kami menyimpulkan pasien mengidap leukemia tahap berat. Namun untuk lebih jelasnya, kami masih memerlukan pemeriksaan selanjutnya"

Heechul mengingat perkataan seorang uisa paruh baya yang menangani Kyuhyun tadi. Dan gocha! Perkiraan dokter itu sama dengan perkiraannya. Bocah kecil ini mengidap leukemia.

"Aish...sebenarnya siapa bocah kecil ini. Apa mungkin ini bocah yang diadopsi orang tua itu?"

Heechul mulai berargumen akan keberadaan namja kecil yang bahkan dia tak tahu namanya.

.

.

.

20 Januari 2004

Seorang namja menatap dengan santai pemandangan memilukan dihadapannya. Seringaian puas tercetak dibibir miliknya. Matanya memandang sinis, tanpa ada sorot belaa kasihan sama sekali terhadap sosok dihadapannya.

Dihadapannya, Kyuhyun tengah berusaha keras menahan rasa sakit yang seolah ingin menyerbu tubuhnya secara bertubi-tubi. Tubuhnya berguling ke kanan-kiri mencoba mencari posisi nyaman untuk tubuhnya yang sedang bergelung dengan rasa sakit.

"Nikmati saja sisa hidupmu Kyuhyunie..." namja muda itu berkata pelan dengan nada mengerikan sambil memainkan suntikan yang telah kosong isinya, suntikan yang ia gunakan untuk mengalirkan zat asing ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak mampu berbuat lebih banyak saat ini. Ia hanya bisa terbaring lemah dengan nafas tersengal hebat, menunggu siapa saja menyelamatkannya atau membantunya keluar dari situasi yang menakutkan baginya.

Mata Kyuhyun yang nampak sayu memandang sedih namja yang telah melepas masker yang dipakainya itu. Dengan payah Kyuhyun berujar...

"H-hyung...hh... kenapa...ugh.. kau te-tega..hh.. la-kukan...ini...hhh.."

.

.

.

'Bough'

Secepat kilat, kepalan tangan Heechul membentur wajah mulus milik Jungsoo. Jungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa laporan cek up para pasiennya ini sontak saja memandang kaget.

"Apa-apaan kau!" Jungsoo bangkit dari jatuhnya dan menghampiri Heechul.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Kenapa kau meracuni Kyuhyun hah?! Kau tahu dia kembali kritis karena perbuatanmu!"

"MWO?"

.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle: The Pass Chapter 7**

 **Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae, Park Jungsoo and other**

 **Genre: brotheship, family, sad (maybe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, typos, author masih baru, cerita pasaran, alur membingungkan, membosankan dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Note: Mianhe sekali chingudeulllll, chap kemarin hancur banget, apalagi ada typo fatal di tahun yang harusnya 2015 malah 2004, jongmal mianhe...bow!**

 **Mianhe jika kelanjutan ff ini makin membosankan dan membingungkan. Terimakasih sekali buat yang udah review. Saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya chingudeul. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan...bow! Bow!**

 **.**

 **This story is mine**

 **All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

28 Agustus 2004

"Hey! Siapa namamu?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada sedikit sebal pada anak kecil di hadapannya. Anak kecil yang masih terbaring di kasur rumah sakit. Anak kecil yang baru saja sadarkan diri setelah seharian menutup mata.

Heechul mulai berteriak, ia bukanlah orang yang sabaran, dan anak kecil ini sama sekali tak mau membuka suara sejak tadi "Yak! Aku tanya siapa namamu kenapa hanya diam saja huh?!" Teriakan Heechul membuat makhkuk kecil itu sedikit berjengkit kaget.

Tak lama kemudian suara isakan pelan terdengar. Suara isakan yang berasal dari Kyuhyun. Isakan itu meluncur begitu saja.

"Hiks...hyungie...hiks..." Kyuhyun masih terisak dengan suara lemahnya. Sesekali mulutnya melafalkan seseorang yang teramat ia rindukan.

Heechul menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Ah bagaimana ini, ia tidak pernah berhadapan dengan anak kecil. Bayi saja akan langsung menangis melihat wajah sangarnya.

Perlahan Heechul mendekati Kyuhyun dan berujar pelan "Hey jangan menangis... Apa hyung menakutkan untukmu?"

Heechul memberanikan diri mengelus kepala Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan. Namun itu tak membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan tangisnya.

"Hisk...Hae hyung...Hae...hiks...hyungie..." bocah itu tertunduk.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan hmm?" Mendengar nada bicara lembut itu membuat Kyuhyun memberanikan diri Mengangkat kepalanya, menatap seseorang yang sempat membuatnya takut.

"Hae hyung..." Kyuhyun berkata pelan.

Mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut-nyebut 'Hae hyung' membuat Heechul bingung. Siapa pemilik dari nama itu.

"Hae hyung itu siapa hmm?" Melihat Kyuhyun mulai mau berbicara membuat Heechul sebisa mungkin memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk mengorek identitas Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Hiks...itu hyungnya..." Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Oh begitu. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu? Orang tuamu? Dan dimana kau tinggal?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia masih ingat jelas pesan sang umma untuk tidak memberitahukan identitasnya kepada orang asing secara sembarangan. Dan saat ini Heechul masihlah orang asing untuknya.

"Arra kalau kau masih belum mau memberitahunya. Tapi jangan takut, hyung tidak akan menyakitimu. Kau bisa memanggilku Heechul hyung"

Dengan hati-hati Heechul meraih tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun tak menolak, kelihatannya ia sudah mulai nyaman dengan keberadaan Heechul.

.

.

.

"Bodoh kau!"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh sudah mengadopsinya!"

"Hey Kim Yura! Kau lupa siapa yang mengusulkan untuk mengadopsi anak itu huh?! Jangan main melimpahkan kesalahan padaku!"Tuan Kim sedikit membentak, ia tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan istrinya. Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya.

"Baik-baik kita yang salah. Kau tidak perlu membentakku begitu!'

Nyonya Kim mengusap wajahnya kasar. Yeoja tambun itu berkacak pinggang sambil berjalan kesana kemari, sambil berpikir.

Yah, tuan dan nyonya Kim telah mengetahui jika Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit. Tentu saja berita itu mereka dapatkan dari Heechul.

Mereka bergegas menuju rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun dirawat dan yah, mereka mengetahui jika anak yang mereka adopsi dengan tujuan awal mereka yang licik itu tidak benar-benar sehat. Suatu penyakit mematikan bersarang di tubuh kecil itu. Leukemia.

"Aku menyesal mengadopsinya! Jika aku tahu sejak awal dia hanya bocah penyakitan, aku tidak akan sudi mengadopsinya! Menyusahkan!"

"Anak itu penyakitan. Hah...apanya yang leukemia?! Dia bisa menghabiskan semua uang kita hanya untuk mengobatinya!" Panik nyonya Kim, ia tahu benar pengobatan bagi pasien leukemia butuh biaya sangat besar. Dan ia sangat takut kehilangan uangnya untuk hal macam itu.

"Heh, jadi kau marah-marah hanya karena itu! Kita punya banyak uang untuk membiayai pengobatan anak itu. Kau tidak perlu takut kekurangan uang! Suamimu ini kaya Yura-ah!" Tuan Kim menepuk dadanya sendiri sombong.

"Bukan itu bodoh! Aku hanya tidak mau membuang banyak uang untuk anak yang bahkan tak ada hubungan darah dengan kita"

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja anak itu mati karena penyakitnya!" Celetukan spontan tuan Kim membuat nyonya Kim menoleh. Menatap sang suami.

"Benar juga, kalau anak itu mati kita tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk biaya hidupnya! Ah uangku selamat..."

'Brak' pintu utama kediaman Kim terbuka keras, mengalihkan perhatian kedua paruh baya yang sedang sedikit berdebat.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Heechul yang baru memasuki ruangan dengan wajah memerah marah. Dari luarpun sedikit banyak ia bisa mendengar pembicaraan antara kedua orang tuanya.

"He-Heechul-ah..."

"Apa maksud kalian itu?! Setelah menabraknya, mengadopsinya, menyiarkan itu pada media dan sekarang kalian mau membunuhnya perlahan-lahan setelah tahu penyakitnya huh?!" Heechul telah mengetahui semua saat tuan dan nyonya Kim berkunjung ke rumah sakit.

"Bukan seperti itu Heechul-ah, hanya saja...hanya saja..." nyonya Kim mencoba mencari-cari alasan yang tepat agar tak di cap sebagai penjahat oleh putranya sendiri.

"Hanya saja apa? Kau tidak bisa menjawabnyakan umma. Huh, aku bahkan sungguh malu punya orang tua tak bermoral dan gila harta seperti kalian!"

"JAGA UCAPANMU PADA ORANG TUAMU KIM HEECHUL!" Tuan Kim berteriak dengan keras tak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan anak semata wayangnya.

"Baik aku minta maaf atas ucapanku" Heechul mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena emosi.

Bagaimanapun ia harus menghormati ke dua orang ini karena mereka adalah orang tuanya.

"Kalau kalian tidak berniat merawat Kyuhyun, biar dia ikut bersamaku! Aku pastikan aku sanggup merawat anak itu"

.

.

.

30 Agustus 2004

"Hyung kau harus membantuku mencarinya. Aku harus menemukan dongsaengku!" Sejak sembuh dari demamnya Donghae terus-menerus merengek pada sang hyung agar membantu mencari sang adik yang tak ia ketahui keberadaannya.

"Hae, hyung harus bekerja. Kemarin hyung tidak masuk kerja karena mencari-cari Kyuhyun. Hyung harus profesional Hae!" Sang hyung mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku hyung! Kau bukan siapa-siapanya tentu saja tak merasa khawatir sepertiku! Aku hyungnya, dia adikku hiks.." perlahan Donghae menundukan kepalanya. Air mata mulai berlomba menuruni pipi putih niliknya.

Donghae benar-benar tak dapat menahan air mata, ia merasa bahwa Jungsoo sama sekali tak peduli pada Kyuhyun.

Bahkan saat Jungsoo ikut mencari Kyuhyun seharianpun, ia merasa itu hanya sekedar formalitas, menggugurkan kewajiban seorang kakak untuk mencari keberadaan adiknya yang hilang. Ia tak dapat melihat raut cemas sekalipun di wajah sang hyung.

"Hae jangan menangis" Jungsoo menarik tubuh sang adik kedalam pelukannya.

"Hiks...apa...apa kau tidak menyayangi Kyuhyun, hyung...hiks..?" Tanya Donghae pelan, sedikit teredam oleh pelukan erat sang hyung.

"Mwo?" Kaget Jungsoo segera melepas pelukannya. Menatap lamat-lamat bola mata basah milik Donghae.

"Hyung menyayangi kalian. Hyung menyayangi kedua dongsaeng hyung, tentu saja"

"Tapi aku hanya merasa hyung tak peduli pada Kyuhyun. Hiks...bahkan saat Kyuhyun hilang...hiks...hyung sama sekali tak terlihat khawatir. Hiks...hyung tidak sayang Kyuhyunie?"

Jungsoo tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan "Ani Hae-ya, hyung menyayangi kalian berdua. Meski hyung sama sekali tak mengenal Kyuhyun, tapi tetap saja dia dongsaeng hyung Hae. Hyung peduli padanya, sama seperti hyung peduli padamu. Hanya saja, sejujurnya rasa sayang hyung padamu lebih dari pada Kyuhyun. Yah, mungkin jika hyung sudah mengenalnya hyung akan menyayanginya sebesar hyung sayang padamu" jelas Jungsoo panjang. Jemarinya yang putih mengusap pelan sisa air mata yang masih terdapat di pipi sang adik.

Jungsoo memanglah orang yang berpikiran tenang. Ia bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik. Jadi meskipun ia khawatir setengah mati, ia mencoba menahannya. Ia tak mau membuat Donghae menjadi tambah cemas karena melihat ia khawatir berlebihan. Ia seperti ini bukan berarti tak peduli.

"Jongmal?" Ah, Donghae belum yakin rupanya.

"Tentu saja, kau percaya pada hyung bukan?"

Donghae tak menjawab, hanya kepalanya saja yang ia anggukan sebagai jawaban iya.

"Hyung tidak bohong Hae. Hyung sayang kalian berdua"

.

.

.

At hospital

"Yak Jungsoo-ah kemarin kau keman tidak masuk?!" Hari pertama Jungsoo menginjakan kaki ke rumah sakit setelah kemarin ia meminta cuti. Dan sahabat tercantiknya langsung menyambutnya.

"Ah, aku mencari dongsaengku kemarin" jelas Jungsoo.

"Dongsaeng? Aku tidak tahu kau punya adik? Bukankah kau anak tunggal?" Setahu Heechul, Tuan Park hanya punya satu putra yaitu Jungsoo. Lalu siapa yang dimaksud Jungsoo.

"Ah ceritanya panjang Heechul-ah. Yang perlu kau ketahui aku bukan anak tunggal, aku punya dua adik. Dan salah satunya menghilang, seharian kemarin aku mencarinya dan belum menemukannya" Jungsoo berbicara dengan nada sedihnya. Jungsoo memang tak pernah membicarakan perihal masalah yang ada dalam keluarganya termasuk kedua dongsaengnya.

"Ah begitu aku ikut sedih mendengarnya" wajah Heechul nampak sedikit muram.

"Ahaha seperti bukan Kim Heechul yang kukenal saja jika kau berwajah begitu!" Jungsoo mengajak Heechul bercanda untuk menghilangkan suasana suram di sekitar mereka.

"Issh..kau ini suka sekali mengejeku!" Kesalnya.

Merekapun terlibat obrolan-obralan seru sambil berjalan menuju ruang praktek mereka yang tak jauh.

.

"Kau cantik kalau sedang kesal!" Jungsoo tak henti menggoda Heechul dan membuat namja cantik itu kesal bukan main.

"Berhenti memanggilku cantik!"

Bahkan saat mereka sudah berada di ruang kerja Heechul. Jungsoo memang sengaja berkunjung ke ruang kerja Heechul sebelum menuju ruang kerjanya sendiri. Lagi pula belum ada pasien yang harus mereka tangani. Jadi menghabiskan waktu luang untuk mengobrol bersama teman tak masalah bukan?

"Ah iya, kulihat di tv tuan Kim mengadopsi anak, wah jadi kau bukan anak tunggal lagi yah!"

"Hah kau tahu?" Tanya Heechul konyol.

"Tentu saja tahu, hampir semua televisi menyiarkan berita ini. Kau pikir aku tak punya televisi hingga tak mengetahui berita itu!"

"Kau benar" Heechul terdiam sebentar.

"Kau tahu, saat ini anak itu tinggal bersamaku"

"Benarkah? Kenapa?" Tanya Jungsoo penasaran.

Heechul melirik kanan-kiri memastikan tidak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka.

"Kau bisa menjaga rahasiakan?"

Jungsoo mengangguk "Tentu saja"

Perlahan Heechul mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jungsoo dan berbisik.

"Appaku tak sengaja menabrak anak itu.." Heechul memang tidak pernah sungkan menceritakan apapun pada seseorang yang sudah benar ia percayai.

"Dia menabraknya dan mengadopsi anak itu untuk menutupinya" lanjut Heechul.

"Apa? Jadi berita di televisi itu bohong?" Tanya Jungsoo tak kalah pelan dari suara Heechul.

"Yah begitulah. Aku tidak yakin appa dan ummaku merawatnya dengan benar. Jadi lebih baik aku yang merawatnya"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga anak itu?"

"Itulah masalahnya..." Heechul menghela napas berat.

"Ada apa?"

"Anak itu tidak mau berbicara apapun awalnya. Tapi sekarang ia sudah mulai menganggapku. Dia masih tak mau mengatakan identitasnya. Bahkan namanya saja aku belum tahu"

"Ehm..Heechul-ah, bolehkah aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Heechul sedikit bingung dengan permintaan Jungsoo.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu kenapa aku ingin bertemu dengannya... Ah sudahlah abaikan saja aku, mungkin otaku sedikit bermasalah karena memikirkan dongsaengku yang hilang"

"Kau membuatku takut kau tidak gila bukan?"

"Yak kau..."

"Baik-baik, tak masalah jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi jangan sekarang, aku rasa ia tak terlalu nyaman bertemu orang asing. Biarkan dia beradaptasi dulu denganku"

"Dan lagi Jungsoo...dia...penderita...  
leukemia..."

"A-apa? Ya tuhan kasihan sekali!"

Heechul mengangguk sedih "Kemarin lusa aku mengambil sampel darahnya dan mengecek sampel itu. Dan kau tahu yang membuatku terkejut Jungsoo-ah?"

"A-apa? Apa hasilnya buruk?"

"Bukan itu. Hasilnya sama persis dengan laporan hasil check up seorang pasienku yang berumur 6 tahun. Pasien yang seharusnya kutangani tapi tidak pernah muncul, harusnya pasien itu kemari seminggu sekali untuk kemo juga check up rutin" Heechul mengingat laporan hasil check up yang pernah dibacanya.

"Apa mungkin mereka orang yang sama?" Terka Jungsoo "Tidak mungkin hasil check up medis bisa sama, sekalipun memiliki hubungan darah tidak akan mungkin benar-benar sama" Jungsoo menambahkan alasan yang masuk akal.

"Eum mungkin saja. Aku akan memastikannya nanti Jungsoo-ah"

.

.

.

"Tuan muda Donghae, tuan besar memanggil anda ke ruangannya!" Ujar salah seorang maid kepada Donghae yang senantiasa masih duduk termenung di taman belakang rumahnya.

"Ada apa bi?" Tanya Donghae pada maid wanita paruh baya itu.

"Saya tidak tahu tuan. Saya hanya diperintah tuan besar, agar anda segera menuju ruang kerjanya"

Donghae mengangguk "Baiklah, bibi bisa pergi sekarang"

.

Donghae terdiam tepat di depan ruang kerja sang appa yang tertutup rapat. Otaknya berpikir, haruskah ia meminta bantuan sang appa untuk menemukan Kyuhyun. Haruskah itu?

"Masuklah Hae! Appa tahu kau disana!" Suara tuan Park dari dalam sana menginterupsi lamunan Donghae.

'Cklek'

Donghae memasuki ruangan itu.

"Appa... sebelumnya bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?" Tanya Donghae datar. Ia merasa harus meminta bantuan sang appa untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Meski 100% yakin sang appa tak akan membantu, namun tak ada salahnya mencoba.

Mata tuan Park melirik Donghae dari balik kaca mata yang dikenakannya. Tangannya masih sibuk membolak-balik dokumen juga beberapa kali menggoreskan pena yang di pegangnya untuk menandatangani salah satu dokumen.

Dari sudut matanya tuan Park dapat melihat Donghae yang nampak lelah dengan mata sembab juga kantung mata samar terlihat di bawah kelopak mata sang putra. Donghae nampak berantakan.

Sedetik kemudian tuan Park menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap Donghae "Kau tahu appa memanggilmu kemari untuk membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, bukan untuk mendengar permintaanmu"

Seolah tak mendengar perkataan tuan Park, Donghae terus melanjutkan perkataannya "Aku ingin appa membantu menemukan Kyuhyun untukku. Aku juga tidak akan berdiam diri, aku akan mencarinya juga"

Tuan Park tersenyum kecil "Kau berani meminta hal yang tak mungkin appa turuti?"

Donghae menunduk, mengepalkan tangannya tanda ia marah "Dia adikku appa, dia adiku berarti dia juga putramu! Aku akan tetap mencarinya appa!"

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh mencarinya lagi, dia bukan putraku, untuk apa aku mencarinya!"

"Kau dengar Hae... Adikmu itu tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali dengan appa, kutegaskan lagi, dia bukan putraku. Dan itu berarti dia juga bukan adikmu"

"Tapi appa..." air mata mulai terkumpul di sudut mata Donghae.

"Dan kau Hae! Appa akan mengirimmu ke Jepang. Kau akan bersekolah disana. Appa tak mau kau disini dan terus menerus memikirkan adikmu itu!"

"A-apa? Appa! Kau tidak berhak mengatur hidupku!" Nada bicara Donghae sedikit meninggi.

"Tentu saja aku berhak. Aku appamu Park Donghae!" Tuan Park berucap tajam meski sama sekali tak menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Tapi appa...hiks... Aku harus mencari Kyuhyun...kenapa...appa tega sekali padaku...hikss..." pertama kalinya Donghae menangis terang-terangan dihadapan sang appa. Tubuhnya meluruh ke lantai dan terisak sedemikian rupa.

"Kau tahu keputusan appa tak bisa diganggu gugat Hae-ya"

"AKU BENCI APPA!" Donghae bangkit dan berteriak, sesaat kemudian ia berlari menuju kamarnya, menutup pintu kuat-kuat hingga meninbulkan suara yang memekakan telinga.

Sesaat setelah Donghae keluar ruangan tuan Park menghela napas panjang. Ia sandarkan tubuh lelahnya ke sandaran kursi dibelakangnya.

Tangannya terulur memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing. Ia tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan kali ini benar atau tidak. Dan apakah Donghae akan semakin membencinya karena perbuatannya.

Sejujurnya ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya seorang ayah yang merasa sakit saat melihat sang anak bersedih. Melihat Donghae yang selalu berwajah murung dan bahkan terkadang termenung sendirian membuatnya ingin menjauhkan Donghae dari sini, jauh dari tempat yang sudah membuat sang putra bersedih dengan segala permasalahannya.

Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana terpuruknya sang putra bungsu karena masalah ini. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang menjadi sumber kesedihan seorang Park Donghae.

Kyuhyun ataukah keegoisanmu yang membuat anakmu bersedih tuan Park?

Ia merasa mengirim Donghae ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya yang sedikit terlambat disana adalah yang terbaik.

Dan ia berharap dengan mendapatkan kehidupan barunya di Jepang, Donghae dapat setidaknya melupakan sedikit masalahnya disini.

Meski ia sedikit khawatir mengingat usia Donghae yang masih kecil. Namun ia sudah memasukan Donghae ke sebuah Junior High School ternama disana dan menempatkan Donghae di asrama. Jadi dia bisa tenang.

.

.

.

"Kim kecil! Heechul hyung datang!" Heechul berteriak riang memasuki apartement mewah miliknya.

Matanya menjelajahi apartement luas miliknya untuk mencari-cari dimana sosok kecil itu betada. Sosok kecil yang belum ia ketahui namanya namun entah kenapa membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna dengan melihat tingkah polos dan lucu sosok kecil yang mulai akrab dengannya.

Heechul melangkah ke ruangan-ruangan yang ada di apartementnya sambil meneriakan nama yang ia beri secara spontan kepada sang sosok kecil.

"Kim kecil! Yak kau dimana sebenarnya?! Kim kecil!" Heechul mulai berteriak tak jelas karena tak juga mendapat jawaban dari Kim kecilnya.

'Bug' sebuah bantal melayang tepat mengenai wajah cantiknya.

Heechul menoleh kearah lemparan itu berasal. Nampak disana Kyuhyun sedang mengerucukan bibir mungilnya memandang tajam ke arahnya. Televisi dengan layar besar di hadapannya nampak menyala menampilkan acara kartun favorite anak-anak, Naruto Shippuden (Kesukaan saya tuhh! # plakk )

Heechul tersenyum miring kemudian mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan mendudukan diri disamping namja kecil itu.

"Kim kecil! Kenapa tidak menjawab saat aku memanggilmu?" Heechul melempar pelan bantal yang mendarat di wajahnya tadi kearah Kyuhyun.

'Hap' Kyuhyun menangkapnya dan segera memeluk bantal itu erat "Itu bukan namaku..."

"Hah...kalau begitu kau harus memberitahu siapa namamu? Kalau kau tidak memberitahunya, selamanya hyung akan memanggilmu seperti ini 'Kim kecil' " Heechul menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Hyuuung...jangan begitu. Aku hanya ingat, kata umma aku tidak boleh memberitahu identitasku pada orang asing " sebal Kyuhyun.

"Ahh...anak umma rupanya. Apa yang dikatakan ummamu benar Kim, tapi apa saat ini aku orang asing untukmu? Bahkan kau sudah berani menjahiliku, apa aku masih orang asing?" Heechul menatap mata bulat milik Kyuhyun.

"Eum hyung benar. Baiklah...eum aku harus mulai dari mana?" Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap polos membuat Heechul gemas dan mencubit pipi tirus itu dan menimbulkan pekikan dari Kyuhyun.

"Mulai dari namamu!"

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Punya hyung namanya Cho Donghae. Appa dan umma..." Kyuhyun sedikit bingung menceritakan bagian yang satu ini "Euh...hyungie bilang kalau appa dan umma pergi ke tempat jauh..."

Heechul terdiam, ia mengerti jika itu artinya Kyuhyun sudah tak punya orang tua "Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Panti asuhan, aku sedang mencari hyungie" Mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca "Hiks...hyungie...dibawa orang asing pergi...hiks...aku mencarinya..." Kyuhyun menangis sedih mengingat hyungnya.

"Eh...eh...jangan menangis, sesakmu bisa kambuh Kim kecil!" Heechul ingat benar jika Kyuhyun memiliki penyakit pernapasan. Itu terdeteksi saat ia melakukan check up pada Kyuhyun.

"Hiks...hiks..." Kyuhyun masih terus terisak.

"Sssttt... tenanglah...berhenti menangis..." Heechul menepuk-nepuk punggung kecil itu. Perlahan-lahan tangis Kyuhyun mereda.

"Kyu mau cari hyungie..." wajah Kyuhyun bersimbah air mata.

"Hyung akan membantumu kalau bisa ne" Heechul sedikit melirik ke arah jam dinding "Cha sudah waktunya minum obat!"

"Mwo?" dengan kasar Kyuhyun mengapus sisa air matanya dan segera turun dari sofa yang didudukinya dan mulai berlari tak tentu arah.

"Yak Kim kecil! Jangan lari! Kau harus meminum obatmu!" Heechul pun ikut berlari-lari mengejar Kyuhyun yang gesit kesana-kemari.

"Ani aku tidak mau! Obatnya banyak dan pahit! Hyung pasti akan menjejaliku lagi!" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus menghindari Heechul yang mencoba menangkapnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa riang karena Heechul tak juga dapat menangkapnya. Namun tawa itu hilang seketika saat rasa sesak mulai menghinggapi dadanya.

'Brug'

"Hah..hh...hah..." Kyuhyun terduduk lemas di lantai dengan napas menderu tak beraturan.

Tangan mungil yang terlihat rungkih itu memegangi dadanya sendiri yang terasa sesak.

"Hh..hhyung...enghh..."

"Kim kecil!" Heechul segera meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dan menghendongnya menuju kamarnya. Yah karena apartement Heechul hanya memiliki satu kamar, jadi Kyuhyun pun tidur bersama Heechul.

"Engh...sesakhh..." tubuh Kyuhyun yang telah dibaringkan di atas ranjang bergerak gelisah.

.

Heechul memandangi sosok mungil Kyuhyun yang terlelap itu. Setelah setengah jam lebih ia berusaha keras meredakan sesak Kyuhyun dan memasukkan obat yang memang seharusnya di konsumsi Kyuhyun, ia bisa tenang karena anak itu sudah terlelap.

Diusnya lembut rambut yang sedikit basah itu. "Heh, rasanya aku benar-benar sayang pada anak ini"

Hah Heechul sama sekali tak menyangka Kyuhyun yang menangis karena melihatnya saat itu bisa seakrab ini dengannya dalam beberapa hari, benar-benar ajaib. Mungkin juga karena Kyuhyun yang ternyata sangat jahil ini cocok dengan dirinya yang juga sama-sama jahil. Evil couple. Terdengar bagus juga.

.

.

.

7 September 2004

Donghae menatap lurus pemandangan kota Kyoto dari balkon lantai tiga asrama yang ditempatinya. Pemandangan indah kerlip lampu juga kendaraan berlalu lalang membuat kota ini kian berwarna. Benar, saat ini ia tengah berada di Jepang.

2 hari lalu sang appa dengan paksa menyuruh orang untuk mengemasi barangnya, memasukkannya ke dalam koper dan memberinya tiket pesawat menuju Jepang. Awalnya tentu saja ia menolak habis-habisan. Ia menangis dan berlutut pada sang appa agar membatalkan keberangkatannya.

Bahkan sang hyung yang saat itu baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit terkaget-kaget melihat sang dongsaeng dengan wajah bersimbah air mata berdiri disamping beberapa koper berwarna hitam.

Dan setelah mengetahui duduk permasalahannya, Jungsoo dan tuan Park sampai terjadi sedikit cek-cok. Dan tentu saja, tuan Park selalu menang.

Donghae harus berbesar hati menerima dirinya yang akan tinggal di Jepang, kemungkinan hingga ia lulus SMA nanti atau mungkin hingga ia melanjutkan kuliah, hanya sang appa yang memutusnya. Apapun itu, Donghae yakin sekali ia tidak akan menghabiskan waktu yang sebentar disini.

Mengehela napas pelan, Donghae "Kyuhyunie...bagaimana keadaanmu saengie... Kau pasti baik-baik saja bukan..." Donghae menatap bintang diatas sana seolah sedang menatap wajah sang adik. Ia sangat merindukan adik tersayangnya itu. Jemarinya mengerat memegang pagar besi pembatas ia mengeram menahan emosinya.

"Hiks..hyung kesepian disini saengie..hiks..Kyu.. hyung sayang padamu saengie... Kau harus baik-baik saja arra? Hiks..hyung pasti akan menemukanmu..hiks.. pasti " Donghae menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya. Bahunya bergetar, menandakan jika ia tengah terisak sekarang. Ia tidak perlu malu pada teman sekamarnya atau apa, karena entah beruntung atau tidak Donghae tak mendapat teman sekamar. Ini kamar satu-satunya yang tersisa.

'Tok..tok..tok..' suara ketukan pintu terdengar setelahnya. Membuat Donghae cepat-cepat menghapus jejak air mata dari wajahnya.

'Cklek'

Donghae membukakan pintu untuk si tamu. Dan saat ia membuka pintu itu.

"HAE! Ternyata ini benar kau!" Sebuah pelukan erat langsung ia dapatkan dari seorang namja yang nampak sebaya dengannya. Membuat Donghae sedikit bingung, siapa yang mengenalinya, ia belum punya teman sama sekali disini.

Namja sebaya dengannya itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Donghae yang masih nampak kebingungan.

"Kau tidak ingat aku Hae!" Orang itu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Astaga aku rasa baru beberapa bulan kita tak bertemu. Kau benar-benar melupakan sahabat baikmu ini huh?! Apa aku bertambah tampan hingga kau tak mengenaliku?"

"En-Eunhyuk-ah!"

.

.

.

20 Januari 2015

"Kau lihat Heechul-ah, ini cctv yang ada di ruang kerjaku, aku tetap berada disana. Jadi mana mungkin aku yang meracuninya!" Jungsoo menunjukan rekaman cctv di ruang kerjanya pada sang sahabat agar sahabatnya ini tak lagi menunduhnya macam-macam. Sesekali tangannya memegangi sudut bibir juga rahangnya yang terasa nyeri akibat tonjokan Heechul tadi.

Heechul terduduk lemas di kursi "Kau benar Jungsoo-ah. Maaf...maafkan aku memukulmu sembarangan. Aku...aku hanya sangat marah melihat kondisi Kyuhyun seperti itu. Aku..." Heechul nampak kalut. Ia sangat takut dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun, adiknya, meski tak ada hubungan darah seperti namja di hadapannya, Jungsoo.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyayanginya Heechul-ah. Bagaimanapun kau hidup dengannya lebih lama dibandingkan aku yang...hah" Jungsoo tak mau melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Asal kau tahu Heechul-ah, sebenci apapun aku pada seseorang, aku tak mungkin melakukan hal tak bermoral seperti ini sekalipun kepada musuh terberatku"

"Heechul-ah, apa dia memiliki musuh?" Tanya Jungsoo pada Heechul yang masih nampak terkulai lemas di sandaran kursi.

"Heh kau bercanda Jungsoo, selama ia tinggal bersamaku, Kim kecil itu bahkan tidak memiliki teman satu orangpun. Bagaimana mungkin dia punya musuh"

.

.

.

"Kita lihat Kyuhyunie apa kau masih bisa bangkit dari kematian setelah ini..." namja itu menyeringai kejam. Matanya menatap kosong udara di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar merasa tersiksa melihat Donghaeku dalam keadaan seperti itu. Kau harus merasakan apa yang Donghae rasakan Kyunie sayang" namja itu menyayat sebuah foto dimana Kyuhyun tersenyum riang disana.

"Aku menyayangi Donghaeku Kyunie... Jangan salahkan aku melakukan ini padamu KARENA KAU YANG MEMBUAT DONGHAEKU SEPERTI INI! Aku membencimu...!"

.

.

TBC...

.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
